


Deluded depths/Team fortress 2.

by xHealerx



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, Love, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Pain, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadism, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHealerx/pseuds/xHealerx
Summary: In the bases of TF industries, some things are kept a secret from the team and it's members. After the tragic passing of her youngest sister and the escape from a tragic accident resulting in the loss of her parents, Healer found her way to the TF industries via an invite. After spending awhile there, and loosing her sister after discovering she had a special power that healed any sickness, Healer had turned into herself and decided suicide was the only way out of her dark and dismal life. That was, until, she found herself in a 'deluded refuge' of her kidnapper.





	1. Chapter One; A Farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> I wanted to make a quick note that this story will be very dark and dismal and sad, and there will be lots of sadism and sadness to go with it.  
> I wanted to make a quick thank you to the lovely InShadenfruede for allowing me to use their wonderful OC's, to make such a fanfic as this one here. Though they are no longer interested in the TF2 fandom, they were kind enough to let me create this story when I stumbled upon their DeviantArt account and adored their OC'S. It's been in the works for awhile, actually, and I have only just managed to peel myself away from a rough patch and am finding comfort in writing again.  
> So, please do enjoy.  
> Healer belongs to me, however Victor, Eister, Milo and Raize all belong to Shaden and Team fortress belongs to Valve.  
> If you would like to see more art from Shaden, go and check out their Devi page! (Not only do they have wonderful OC'S, they also have wonderful artwork that needs way more views!)  
> Kudo's, reviews and bookmarks are very much appreciated.  
> (Sorry if this story is slow and a little rough, it's been a while since I have done some type of fanfic)  
> xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healer, the traumatised young woman who attempts to take her own life, is finally in an illusion where she thinks she is free. But when she finds herself in a lair to what she calls a 'bloody paradise' to it's occupants, she begins to wonder why they took her in and just what there motives are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One: A farewell.  
>  -Updated version- I am currently going over this story, making little edits here and there to improve it as I have read over it and seen how awful it really was haha. Hallo! I wanted to make a quick note that this story will be very dark and dismal and sad, and there will be lots of sadism and sadness to go with it. I wanted to make a quick thank you to the lovely InShadenfruede for allowing me to use their wonderful OC's, to make such a fanfic as this one here. Though they are no longer interested in the TF2 fandom, they were kind enough to let me create this story when I stumbled upon their DeviantArt account and adored their OC'S. It's been in the works for awhile, actually, and I have only just managed to peel myself away from a rough patch and am finding comfort in writing again. So, please do enjoy. Healer belongs to me, however Victor, Eister, Milo and Raize all belong to Shaden and Team fortress belongs to Valve. If you would like to see more art from Shaden, go and check out their Devi page! (Not only do they have wonderful OC'S, they also have wonderful artwork that needs way more views!) Kudo's, reviews and bookmarks are very much appreciated. (Sorry if this story is slow and a little rough, it's been a while since I have done some type of fanfic)

Chapter One: Farewell.

 

'I can't begin to explain how much zhis hurts so speak to zhis old recorder I have held onto for avhile. It feels as though all I have done is let jou down, fruende's. I have been veaker on za team, not vorking to higher standards or even bothering to remember important sessions-Pyro I am terribly sorry. I know jou all know za reason, I Von't say her name I Von't even speak off her...But sometimes, as I have studied for so long, za sadness and guilt gets za better of us. Vee succumb to it so easily even if vee zhink vee are fighting it off, but I have fought for so long zhat I am exhausted. I am exhausted vith trying to make zhings better, exhausted vith trying to keep up vith jou all, exhausted vith trying to barely get by in our war. It's a sick and twisted entertainment show she has out for us to play in, and I can't believe vee do it. I am sorry, but I can't do it no more. Call me a coward, call me veak, call me vat jou vant.

I know I have been hesitant to certain zhings since za death of-Of someone close to mein, but I can't and Von't use zhat as an excuse. It's just zhat, vhen she vent I couldn't help but feel as though I should have done more to prevent her from letting me do it. Gott, it is all my fault and-and I have found someone who zhink's he-I-I mean 'zhey', can help me. Do mind my awful shunning of jou lot because it is not vat I am doing, I am not finding solace in someone else, no. But I feel as though it is vat I must do. Zhey said zhey can help me recover, regain myself again. I don't know how because I know zhat jou mein Liebe, Medic, have done jour outmost to do zhat to. Perhaps I am just trying to study myself, or surround myself with others to let zhem judge me for a second opinion-I don't know.  
Ich Liebe sie all, so bitte don't forget zhat. I may be going avay, but not for long. 

It's only for a little break, but being at zhat base and in zhat infirmary vas just to much to bear. She vas everyvhere I looked. I couldn't get her face out of my head and sometimes I vould scream-jou remember don't jou Doctor? Jou asked me,

''Healer, vhy are jou screaming at za gurney?'  
And I replied, 'Because Kliner is -is ead and zhere are flies all over her!''

Jou told me I needed to rest, so jou sent me to my quarters and laid vith me until I finally closed my eyes to jour soft stroking off mein hair. I don't care who hears zhis tape, jou each deserve to know I care for jour dearly. But how can I care for someone if I can barely care for myself? It's all muddled, I know. I can't seem to fix it no matter how hard I try, so bitte, don't stop me from going to zhis place-and zhat is only an exception if I can't find za courage to-to shoot myself. Oh Gott, I am so sorry.  
I love jou all.  
Goodbye, from Healer.


	2. Chapter Two: It isn't right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with a saviour, or perhaps a kidnapper, puts Healer in a predicament where she is forced to make a decision after her failed suicide attempt was sabotaged, almost caringly by someone she had no idea whom was.  
> -This chapter is quite smooth at first, so don't worry about anything being to dark and gory...Yet. I will be slowly dipping the characters into the traumatic settings soon however, it's just taking awhile to figure out how without being to forceful.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter is quite smooth at first, so don't worry about anything being to dark and gory...Yet. I will be slowly dipping the characters into the traumatic settings soon however, it's just taking awhile to figure out how without being to forceful.- This chapter was very peaceful to write and for once, I am glad with how it came out.  
> Kudo's, reviews and bookmarks are appreciated.

She should be dead.

She should be in another realm, or perhaps maybe in the clouds drifting on by or perhaps somewhere down below burning in her fiery blaze that skinned her very skin off her bones, wrinkling them to dust and shattering them so they flew away in a fine breeze.  
She should be dead.

Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands clenched her long white lab coat, a soft humming drilling it's way into her brain and rattling her senses. This felt odd. It felt wrong. She could smell the soft stinging torture of chemicals being diluted and cleansed and the cold chill roaming around her made it more hard to make out where she was. She didn't feel as though she was floating, or if she was falling into a dark pit on a fiery pit or spit. She was still, still and cold and laid on something soft. When she grew brave enough after an agonising wait, she managed to try and feel around for anything familiar. She could feel her white short dress tighten around her frail body, her stockings slipping off the metal straps to her suspender belt and her head lolling to the side. No. She was alive.

And someone had been watching her.

A beeping noise was chirping beside her with such irk she wanted to punch whatever it was and let herself drift back to her lonely, dark pit she found herself tipping against gently and leave her in a monotone silence. The machine cackled slightly as a soft flutter pumped through her chest, the soft, boom, boom, boom, boom fluctuating through her chest made her head feel like it was pounding with it and then there was the sound of fidgeting, footsteps motioning closer to her left ear.  
The machine calmed itself. 

A mumble tingled her ears, a pulse of fear rushing her bloodstream quickly and her instinct hit her hard; She went to jolt upwards and hit the person but her wrists were restricted harshly, her head whacking back into a soft pillow and her back thudding the thick and stiff padding underneath her. She gritted her teeth, and her eyes finally opened up to a bright beaming blast of white.  
''Got?'' She hummed. She was more so trying to test her voice, to see how it sounded on her tongue. To her surprise, it still sounded the same, but it was more hollow and visible.

 

''Nein, a little more scarier zhen him I am not afraid.'' A darker voice replied, a chuckle following.  
Who is that? She thought. Her voice still worked between her ears, mentally speaking to herself, so how come she felt stiffer then a nail wedged deep into a small hole?

''Who are jou?'' She asked, her face a deer in the headlights above her. They were burning, scolding her eyes but she kept looking.  
Then quicker then a light switch being flicked on, the light was shoved aside and the burning sensation quickly dulled down to a weak throbbing that made her eyes feel dry. She blinked a few times, moaning softly as she looked upwards. Above her was a man with a pale complexion, his pearl grey orbs glaring down at her heavily with a smug, sly and uncomfortable grin twitching at his soft lips. His hands leaned on the steel metal rails of the gurney, a pair of grey rubber gloves skimming them gently. Healer looked obligated to punch him in the face but she obviously couldn't, thanks to the buckles biting into her arms way to tightly.

''Me? Vell, at least jou jump straight to za point. Jour not like usual specimens, I should note zhat down actually...'' He trailed, a slip-up of his thoughts invading from one thing to another; Healer knew all about that feeling. Countless times she had thought of something remarkable and then another idea would shift in and then another until she was riding full pelt on her ideas, barely able to keep up. And yet, here she was with the feeling of stones on her body and the hollowness in her mind setting up shop.

''I asked a question.'' Healer pressed.

''Quite right jou did. And since jou asked so nicely, and since jou Von't be going anywhere else, I may as well answer.'' The main ran a hand through his thick raven black hair-and for a moment in the glow of the light he looked like her Medic. The RED team's Medic. The man who was always busy experimenting on fun and new exciting idea's, or the man who was always taking charge to keep the team from ripping each other apart in a heated moment, or the man who always had a way with words that were deflected by Healer's own. But this wasn't him. No, she knew this was just another piece of 'art' made by Grey Mann himself with his stupid synthetic counterparts he was oh-so-proud of.  
He licked his cheek, Healer grimaced below him. ''Mien name is Victor, but jou aren't here to make fruende's little frau.''

''Like hell I am not.'' Healer quickly replied. ''I don't care for zhem. I don't care for wherever it is I am, and I don't care for whatever reason jou have me buckled down for. I. Don't. Care.''

Damn, why did she sound so weak and shallow and hollow again? She couldn't remember. She hit herself mentally, and it hurt more then physically dong it ever could.

''Vell, I need not vorry about jou trying to escape zhen?'' Victor said, laughing softly.  
It was a rhetorical question of course and Healer was completely numb to it. She didn't care about his looming figure glaring into her eyes, she didn't care about his slick sly smile he wore and she didn't care what he meant by 'trying to escape' was either. Her own words were truthful-she didn't care.

Victor stared at her for long moment, menacingly dissecting her with his eyes before walking off to the corner of the fairly medium sized room and picking up a pad and pen. While he did this, Healer took a moment to actually examine where she was; The room was dully decorated, shelves lining the corners of the left side beside Victor with various jars filled with green liquid that bobbled and flopped around in it's glass cage.  
On the right of the room was a pair of drainage tables, beside it a few inches away from it was a pair of white double doors with a red blaring sign in fire red reading, 'THEATRE ROOM.'

Beside the doors, opposite Healer, was a some cabinets that held various open box's filled with medical tools and healing solutions neatly stacked and placed. Her eyes ran over the smooth white edges of the cabinets and Victor had peered up from his book and spotted her enamouring herself in her surroundings.

''I see jou still have jour passion for healing zhen?'' He asked, tapping the pencil on his lips at a hard pace.  
Doesn't that hurt him? She thought.

''I don't have passion for anysing anymore.'' Healer quietly replied.

''And I do understand zhat.''  
His tone had changed. He seemed more caring, a gentle task off handling her well and Healer could tell this was some sort of trick-she was no full to knowing how people work and she could already see through his silky mask already starting to slip off his face.

''Nein, jou don't.''

''Try mien.'' Victor said. ''Go on.''  
He wheeled a small white chair from beside the gurney and propped himself up against the headrest, his arms folding on it's rim and his head eye-level to Healer's cherry red orbs.

''Vat lovely eyes jou have.'' He said.

''Vat lovely teeth jou have, herr Victor.'' Healer retorted, snorting and looking up to the ceiling with blank eyes.

''Vhy danke, I do mien best to keep them sharp.''

''I vas joking.''

''Vell I vasn't.''

''Are jou always so stubbornly irritating?''  
Victor shrugged. ''Are jou always so oblivious to not knowing where jou are, who jou are vith and how jou got here?''

To-fucking-shea'. She thought, her mind wondering along the lines of just where exactly she was.

''Alright, jou got mien tongue.'' She admitted, and though she hated it she accepted that it was her own fault she was here. Somehow, at least.

''Vell zhen, do jou vant an explanation or not?'' Victor had frowned again, and Healer had found herself growing more irritated by this man. 

Who was he to choose what she should know? Who was he to have her bound to a gurney? And who the hell was he to say when or when she could leave? She hated him. She absolutely hated this stranger and when she got free she was going to make that quite clear.

''Go on zhen. Indulge me.'' Healer accepted, and got comfortable.

''Jou are to easy.'' Victor said, clicking the pen in and scribbling something down on the paper.

''I vould find a different tone to jour vords, Victor. Or I'll be taking jour tongue and keeping it as mien own.''

''And zhat, is a fiery rude zhing to say.''


	3. Chapter Three: Little lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty fun to write, however I did hit a rough patch and faltered slightly, so if it's not as good as I hoped or jou hoped, my bad. I am trying to better myself. Once again, many thanks to InShadenfruede for allowing me to use their OC's, and If you are interested in seeing more of their work, then head over to her Devi account! If you are also interested in this Victor character as much as I am, then go and have a read of his bio on their Devi too.  
> Kudo's, bookmarks and reviews are appreciated.

It was to intoxicatingly addictive to keep staring into his pearly eyes, but yet Healer found herself doing it more and more until she was yelling at herself to stop. Having no control over her arms or legs she felt submissively abused under it and was thinking of all the dangerously fun ways to attack this man when she finds a way out.

''Jou had given up completely.'' Victor announced, crossing a leg over one and this gave Healer a full view of what he wore. A long white coat like hers tucked into the back of the black belt he wore, black boots hoisted up to his knees and his black pants tucked into them. He had a rather sinister expression, and not just on his face but his whole body screamed it. The way he sat smarty with such an alluringly dangerous slant, a tilted shift to his head like a wrong gear jacked into a truck could send Healer in his crashing pathway. He seemed so...Disquieting.

''Zhat doesn't sound familiar.'' Healer lied. She was getting good at lying more and more to herself.

''I zhink jour in denial. Let me explain some more. Having recently gone through a tragedy, jou had begun to loose hope. Hope for jour skills, hope for jour team, and hope for anything in general. I, being za caring and thoughtful man I am, had managed to contact jour team and ask for a proposal-an idea zhat could help jou. So, after some mighty fine tweaks and a few arguments, I finally got the agreement from all and was able to take jou vith me.''  
He leaned forward, and something told her he was trying to intimidate her. ''But don't jou remember?''

''Remember vat?'' Healer echoed. ''I don't understand.''  
Victor sniggered. This was to damn amusing for him. ''Vat jou attempted?''

''No, vould jou just tell me bitte!''

She thrashed slightly against the buckles and they clinked painfully against the cold steel. Her mind was only just starting to fill with an overdose of fear, and if she could remain calm and focus then maybe she might just make it out of this manipulation-she wasn't dumb to know what he was doing.

''Jou tried to shoot jourself. Vith jour gun.''  
He then did something completely out of the ordinary; He picked up a small hand-held mirror from a silver table and raised it up to Healer's face; And it's when the sound of her pounding heart shatter instead of the image she could see. Beside her left eye, running along the temple and up towards her long black hair pulled into a ponytail, was a large bruised and purpled marking. 

Actually, it wasn't even close to a marking, it was more of a deep, dark and ugly looking mottled scar. Black sickening wormy stitches crept up the side of her head, the bruising trying to cement it underneath it's contour and the wisps of her thick fringe had tried to hide it. It didn't hurt, but it had a soft throbbing to it.

It wasn't the fact that it looked ugly or abnormal, because she was used to this kind of thing, but it was the fact that it seemed more worse then an actual gunshot could do. If her hands weren't restricted, she would have touched it out of normal curiosity but instead all she could do was stare into those cherry red eyes that seemed colourless and bland.

''I...Did zhat?'' She cooed, turning her face to look at it more.

''Ja. Jour pistol, za acidic one, had caused some serious injury. Not only did it melt za skin, but it melted half of jour brain and-''

''Stop.'' Healer flinched. ''I don't vant to hear anymore.'' Coward. She thought. Jou are just a coward, Healer.  
Victor did as told, but a smug and sly grin ate away at his lips. ''Are jou sure?''

''Ja, don't jou understand za meaning off 'stop'?.''

Healer leaned back and it felt as though she was drowning in water. She couldn't reach the top, the surface of the water to inhale and exhale repeatedly and she couldn't see through the dark creeping up in the corners of her eyes. She was alone in that sea, no sound or emotion and for once, it kind of made her feel happier to be there.  
Victor sat there for a moment. He was studying her with such endorsing figures running through his mind that he could only think about those eyes of hers...How did she get them so colourful? Was it a disorder? Was it something new and exciting he could study for? Well of course he was going to-he already knew the reason partly behind those eyes, and he was going to find out more.

''A proposal for jou, herr Healer.'' Victor said suddenly. ''And bitte, do zhink about it at least before jou go stabbing me. Or at least try to.'' He laughed, standing up from his seat and this is when Healer wanted to slice that tongue out of his mouth there and then but couldn't.

He wandered over to the desk before opening a draw and rifling through it. The sounds of paper touching each other briskly, pens tinkering about, little sounds of glass jars chiming together in song rattled around her ears and though she tried to see what he was searching for, she couldn't see far enough. After a few more wrestling moves with the draw, he smiled triumphantly and pulled out a tape recorder.  
He wandered back as he scuffed some dust off the front panel, then sat down and grinned at Healer.

 

''If I promise to let jou free, and allow jou some movement, vill jou promise to help me?'' Victor said stone-like.

Healer was stunned-very stunned. A man who looked to be so bossy, ruling and the kind to always make sure he got his way, was asking her for help? And even if she was to accept this offer, what help would she be doing for him? She was at an impasse with herself, Victor and her team; The only reason she had decided to off herself was because she felt she was no longer needed, a stubborn little side-kick to the Medic and a loose end just waiting to be cut off sooner or later by the administrator. Healer would much rather send herself off by her own hands then have some other person do it, then reap the satisfying glory after it.

She looked to the recorder, then to Victor, then back to the recorder until she was playing in a pinball machine. A wild ball fighting between many stops and barriers, but there had to be some way around it. There always is, isn't there?  
The recorder was white, with a small speaker on it's front and two black dials to turn the volume up and down. On the bottom of the recorder were four buttons that switched inwards, obviously the play, stop, rewind, fast-forward and on button. It looked in fine shape, but there was something peculiar about his offering.  
''I have some questions.'' She said. ''I zhink it's mien turn to say how I feel.''

''Of course, jou are jour own mental mind book. I vould fiery much like to read a page our two.'' Victor replied, leaning into the chair with the tape recorder on the metal table. ''Vat do jou zhink?''

''I zhink zhat some zhings are best left in za dark.'' Healer replied. ''And zhen brought to za light vhen ready. Now, if jou don't mind, I zhink I had some questions.''

Victor nodded, approving her proposal and enamoured himself in her questions.  
Healer had obviously stated about her team and there whereabouts, to which Victor told her they were far, but closer then she thought. His riddles were annoying her as much as his smug attitude, but Healer sucked it up and asked if she would ever get to leave. He told her that she was allowed to roam the facility-for she wasn't a prisoner here-and that she was allowed to still function at her duties and own experiments as long as she helped him. But he said as easily as he could, that she wasn't going to be leaving for awhile yet.

''And vat exactly is it zhat jou vant help vith?'' She asked after there long discussion. ''Vat could jou possibly vant from me so badly?''

Victor stifled a laugh, the groan sitting in his throat as he gripped at it. Silencing it from listening ears. ''Nosing in particular, but I do need some assistance vith noting down files and charts. I understand zhat jou have technically exiled jourself from jour team, for how long vee do not know because to zhem-jou are dead.''  
Dead? But I am not dead...I am right here. But of course, they will see the body...They will see me in that cellar perched up against the corner with the last recording I ever made for them. Her thoughts were more depressing then she though, and holding back a croaky moan wasn't easy either in front of a man who still, had not explained once bit about himself. Being told that her team know her as dead hit her hard like a train, ripping her very skin off and leaving her for the birds. But yet, here she was, a lying pathological liar making her team think she was dead when she wasn't.  
Healer felt like she had been strangled. Her neck hurt, her chest was cloggy and her body felt empty. She was only left with the feeling, the dreadful feeling and thought of, why? 

She partly knew why, but she wouldn't go bringing it up again and running around chasing her tail, and she knew that leaving her team and running in headfirst with Victor's plan might not be so bad. What else did she have left to give to her once loved team anyway?  
Healer bit her lip. ''So, if I join up vith jour buoyant self, vill I still be allowed to vork on mien own vork?''

''Ja, I Von't stop jou.'' Victor replied.

''And vill I have somewhere to vork?''

''Here, or in some of za other labs zhat might need some tidying but good as.''

''And vill I be able to-''

''Vhatever jou ask me vill always have an answer; Simply put, jou vill be allowed to do vatever jou like under mien supervision. Jou vill be taken care of, and have access to much higher technology zhat not many know of-not even jour own team's Medic knows of it. Jou here because jou contacted me for help. Jou vere looking for some solace in jour mundane life. Zhere is only one zhing I ask...''

Victor picked up the recorder again, clutching it in his hand and then gently resting it onto the gurney beside Healer's hip. He stared her deep in the eye, something she had never been good at coping with, but his gaze was like a electrical cord that instantly stayed up and running.

''Zhat jou recorder everysing jou do. And I mean everysing.'' He darkly spoke, and his tone was slightly unsettling.

''OK...'' Healer replied.

''Zhat includes how jou feel, vat jour mind is filled vith, jour thoughts and feelings.''

''A little personnel, is it not?'' Healer raised a brow. She wasn't entertained.

''But here jou are accepting an offer from a man who jou barely know.''

Fuck. He had her there, right by the neck to.  
Damn, he is good with words. She thought.

It wasn't as if she saw any hope to going back to her team; They were probably holding hate as a weapon against her and would gladly mow her down if they ever saw her again, but worst of all, she felt she had failed herself because she didn't manage to kill herself...

Her fingers twirled around the thick leather buckles and lifting the straps pulled so tightly her hands were cold and numb-but she didn't care for it.

''Zhere is a better chance here, herr Healer.'' Victor spoke again, and this time it seemed to sooth her. ''Zhere is no vorry here, no need to feel like jou are doing vrong. Here,'' He raised his arms up, glancing around the room, ''Jou are able to zhink, long and hard and gather jourself. Call it a refuge of sorts for jour type of unit. Jou jourself can not function if jou aren't in za right head set, can jou?''

''Vell Nein but-''

''Vell zhen.'' Victor dropped his arms slowly onto his lap. ''Is zhat not vat jou vere aiming for vhen jou held zhat gun to jour head and nearly pulled za trigger? after ripping jour device out.''

''I vould have been successful, but mien heart was still going...''

She sounded ashamed of herself. She hated herself for not completing it, but in order for her to fully die and not respawn with the help of the device she had to have it torn out. She couldn't remember it properly, but she did remember the pain in her left side and her screams muffled by the cloth she shoved into her mouth and clenched between her teeth she thought they would break.  
She had already ruled out that her memory was dodgy due to the respawn missing out particles in her brain and the fact that her pistol had melted half of it away-but thankfully it was all in one piece again. She hoped anyway.

''I know.'' Victor cooed.

''So, I have one more question.'' Healer looked him dead in the eye. It was her turn to be intimidating.

''And vat is zhat?'' He replied smiling.

''How did jou know vhere to find me and vat exactly do jou have in connection vith me too?''  
His smiled twitched, hindered slightly, then dropped off his lips and left was a straight line. Got you, sly bastard.

''I have some secret voices in jour team. It's none of jour business, and not for jou to vorry about. As I said, jour here for a recovery.''

''I don't vant recovery! I vant...''  
Fuck. What do I want? Something fucking normal instead of blood, guts and gore rambling through my head maybe? Maybe to understand why I love the feeling of pain and punishment? Or maybe for me to just say to the Medic I want to fuck his brains out and tell him I love him? No...Pointless, isn't it?

''Jour zhinking.'' Victor pointed out.

''Nein shit, Sherlock.'' Healer replied, scoffing and flopping back against the gurney's backrest.

Victor laughed as she stared at the ceiling and felt the whole room spin around her, almost like she was in a spinning test tube on a rack being shaken and shaken until she finally lost all her colour and mingled in the crowd. Or failed to pass her test. That was surely true.

She stayed there for a long while in the tingling silence, a pin drop could easily be heard and the soft whistle of Victor's breath was almost calming to her. He just sat there like a statue, his eyes still dancing along her eyes and his lips still managing to keep a straight smile. Healer knew there was no way she could go back yet, not now and maybe not ever again...It was a thought that made her feel so hateful towards herself, so disgusted by her actions, but what else could she do? She had been so cruel to them each before she decided that death was an easy way out, and she would do anything to say sorry to them each again. And especially Medic, whom she had been fearing about for awhile.

''OK.'' Healer sighed. ''I'll accept jour offer.'' The weight she felt was still there even when she said it, and it didn't look as if it was going to leave either.

He sprung up from his chair, his eyes examining the beeping monitor beside her and flicking the tube leading down into her canula's where the serum rushed through her body like a whippet on a race track. She sure felt overdosed on it, but it was so cold and calming that it made her feel like she was floating. How come it didn't have that sensation on her before?

''Vell...I guess I better let jou out.''

Yes, you better do that schupid head.


	4. Chapter Four: A curious wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I sort of hit a wall, and it felt as though I was bashing my head against a wall. I honestly knew what I wanted wo write; A P.O.V of Healer settling into her new surroundings and trying to understand why she had been given the tape recorder. The other reason she seems to calm with it, is that when you usually have a mental breakdown, you really, really don't care about what you get yourself into. It's scary, dangerous and a very lonely feeling, and for the next few chapters I will be addressing that with Healer and Victor, and then dipping in the next few characters.  
> Victor, Milo, Raize and Eister all belong to InShadenfreude, while Healer belongs to me.  
> Kudo's, reviews and bookmarks are appriciated.

RECORDING #1, FILE NAME: H.N.D

_He did say everything about myself-but he didn't state when I had to hand these tapes in did he? Schupid idiot, dumb enough to zhink zhat I vouldn't keep some hidden from him? He is fiery vrong. I guess zhen, zhis can be a small little entry project. If it helps drown out the haze I have swinging in mien head, and gives me somesing to do other zhen let zhis heavy droning sadness consume me, zhen it vas better zhen none. I vas never gut vith zhese zhings, as mien thoughts often tangled me up so much I could never seem to find an easy vay to explain zhem. But it is only a tape recorder, and I am only a voice, so I can share vat ever I vant in zhis small room. I figured as much zhat it vould be slightly bigger, but zhis has turned out to be my small quarters vhere I can stay and rest up on before heading to za lab vhere I vill be vorking vith Victor for a short vhile. He said it vas only to stabilize me first before I am allowed to go wondering off vith mien own idea's, but I am OK vith zhis._

_Zhat actually brings me to my first chapter of zhis project; Mien talk vith Victor after agreeing to stay vith him had me vondering vhy he vanted to help, but I didn't get a chance to speak to him properly about it because he was eager to show me around za facility; Mien room is rather nice actually and reminds me of za one back at 2fort. It's fairly sized vith one single vindow-barred for some reason. (And vhen I asked Victor he simply told me zhat za facility is large in size that it is also tall, so he didn't want to risk me jumping or falling out of it.) A single berth with clean white sheets, a small desk in the corner and a small built in shelf department vhere I am allowed to store clothes, trinkets and other zhings I may collect. Za view is actually quite nice, but I am not allowed to have no longer zhen time Victor specifies for me to admire the outside for it could be damaging to myself. I understood zhat, and decided zhat I vanted to remain hidden anyvay._

_Zhen, I got to go outside za room and have a wonder through za corridors vith Victor and spotted some rooms zhat have me daydreaming about zhem; Zhis place feels more like a helicopter hanger zhen just a 'facility', and somesing tells me it's hidden away to. Though it's delusional beauty is deceivingly good and clean, I can already tell zhat zhis place is a lot older zhen shown and has more to it's past. Some of za halls are fiery large, za walls being all metal and za catwalks being dodgy and shaky if jou ran to quick over zhem and sometimes jou can hear the rattling in the walls from za heavy piping streamed around za building. I don't know vhere I am, nor do I zhink I'll ever bother to know, but I am mainly here to 'recover'. Victor say's zhat I am my own self-preserving shell;_

_''Let us put it zhis vay, herr Healer.'' He said, hands up to his chest vith a funny look zhat made me zhink he vas going to dance. ''Jou are jour own preserving shell, somesing jou tuck into vhen vee are afraid, ashamed or scared. Vee dig ourselves our own living graves, for vee kill ourselves mentally before vee decide zhat physically killing ourselves is better. Vee so easily forget zhat-'' And zhis vhen I interjected rudely, but I couldn't help myself vith sharing such important vords vith someone who understood vat I had been studying for so long!_

_''Zhat vee often tell ourselves to stick around just a little longer, just to see if anyone actually cares. To see if vee actually still hold a place in someone's mind, heart and soul. Vee are yearning for zhat want, zhat need from someone vee attach ourselves to.'' ''Fiery gut.'' Victor said stunned, but almost understandable. ''Fiery gut girl indeed.'' I found it veird being called a girl so I corrected him, to vhich he laughed and ushered me back to my quarters after zhat vith nosing else said. I obviously vas a little lost vhen he left, just me, za berth and shelf and desk zhat kept creaking vhen I leaned against it because one of za legs is broken. And it vas zhen zhat I finally let myself slip back over za past events and pondered on zhem. I could understand others so easily, zhat vhen it came to understanding myself I vas lost._

_Za argument vas not needed before I abandoned mien team, because zhat is vat I did do, I left zhem-I left Medic vhen he needed me za most and I left zhem vhen zhey needed me more zhen ever too...But anyvay, za argument vas schupid and silly but maybe Soldier should have learned to keep his tongue on a fine point instead of always cussing and swearing at us each. I yelled a little to much at him, and zhen I got lost and side-tracked by mien own thoughts and feelings zhat I found it gut to be yelling at someone other zhen myself. I screamed at zhem each, telling zhem how it felt to be ridiculed behind one's back, how much zhey made me feel vhen I vas trying to help, how zhey never understood my technique's to protect Medic on the battlefield or how lonely it actually felt. Because it vas lonely._

_After za fighting is done, and za field is clear and quiet and the eve sun is perched behind the mountains and forest tops, zhat za loneliness sets in. I could have been stood beside za whole team celebrating, and I vould still feel lonely, or I could be vorking on some new breakthrough vith manually sedating the mind vith Medic and I vould still feel lonely...It vas a big black blob in mien head zhat made it so hard for me to zhink, to break away from za solace I had found in mien own sadness zhat I didn't know zhat mien team vas only trying to help me instead. I drown in it often more zhen I vould like, but sometimes finding mien vay back to za top is za hardest zhing to do. Vell, I zhink zhat is all I vant to speak about. I am exhausted, and my mind feels like stone._

_But before I go, I zhink zhere is something I should say as a reminder to myself more zhen anything; My name is Healer, but mien real name is Nora Alexandra Dietrich. I am a mercenary at TF industries vith my old team, RED._

_Zhat stands for 'Reliable excavation demolition.' Vee have vorked together for only a little, za others perhaps a little longer, but I vould not regret ever joining. Here-or back zhere-I vas allowed to vork vith such wunderbare fruende's, zhat I didn't ever zhink about going back to vhere I came from. My best friend and co-worker, Medic, is my closest fruende and I often find comfort vith him vhen vee sit on za porch together vatching za sunset with it's warmth pooling over our faces and the soft smell of the cotton candy breeze tingling our cheeks and our eyes not ever looking away from za view. I am za second youngest here-being only twenty-four, Scout being za youngest first a only Twenty, but I am also the main healer to Medic on the field. I can detect Spy's, and can even burn and melt away enemy's skin vith my veapons, but it is not zhat, zhat matters, but vat matters, is zhat here, I feel like I am wanted. Vith zhis team I used to cherish, vee vere unstoppable and could do anysing. Zhere vere all I had left, and all I vill ever never need..._

_Zhis is Healer, sighing off._


	5. Chapter Five: A new face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short, and I used to use fanfiction.net but moved onto this site because it seemed more open to a various range of fanfics and various topics so hence why it was short and not cute. I figured that making another P.O.V of Healer recording her thoughts down into the recorder would help set the tone, but this won't always be a usual thing. I like to switch between P.O.V and narrative, so I hope that's OK. And don't worry, the gore will be soon in place...And a few things are going to finally reveal themselves.

_'I am exhausted. Zhis work had been something vay more harder zhen I thought and to be honest, I don't know how he expects me to function after a suicide attempt. It's almost like he finds it entertaining to vatch me suffer, zhen pretend as if he actually cares to give pointless advice I Von't heed. I zhink I did fiery vell however, considering zhat vee vere vorking on remembering certain zhings and how to cope vith our emotions after._

_Bear in mind, zhis vas coming from a man zhat I still felt vas a stranger to me, and his vays of vording and organising made me question his own state of mind and vhy he vas so fond off knowing if I had any tapes recorded yet. But I didn't care vere I vas. I didn't care for his demanding vays and I didn't care zhat he vouldn't like me doing certain zhings, but it vas better zhen being trapped under the crushing gaze of mien old team zhat seemed like a long distant memory... ''How have jou been finding zhat recorder?'' He asked me vhen vee vere souring through a book on grieving after a lost loved one at his desk. I sat at one side vhile he sat on the other vith his hands holding his chin up and his pearly eyes gawking at me heavily like some new species. ''Fine. But I vas exhausted yesterday, so I didn't record anysing.'' I replied, flicking a page and bowing my head to hide the lies printing onto my lips. ''But be sure not to let jourself slip into a darker decent of sadness, herr Healer.'' ''I Von't.'' ''Vell, jou know za mind more so zhen anyone else, so I have good faith jou vill study jourself more if jou do.'' Zhat is a rather funny thing to say, but it made me chuckle anyway._

_He had such an odd way with saying things, even za vay he moved was off-putting. It was like he vas trying to download everything I did into his mind for something, but I didn't question it and kept going vith my studying for it was rather relaxing. Vee did that for awhile, and zhen Victor had said something to me before standing at my side awkwardly and gesturing for me to get up. Not to be rude, but I had just reached the point in the book about vhere grieving comes from and how the cells in our minds jumble them up when he forced me up. Yes, he forced me up. Not to hurt me, I don't think, but he gripped my shoulders in a shark jaw lock and hoisted me to my feet, then marched me down the hall vhere vee valked in a drowning silence._

_The halls vere dark and cold and silent, only the fans made some sort of guttering noise that made them sound like zhey were toying with a lollipop in zheir mouths, and zhen we turned a corner and went up a pair of steps that vere creaky, grey and heavily washed in a thick coat of dust. Vhen we got to the top of the steps, vee vere met vith za groggy face of a pair of brown double doors vith one of the golden latches merely hanging on for deal life and the handle slightly loose. ''Vhere is here?'' I asked, and he smiled and knocked on the door with a clenched fist. His hold on my arm was like a sparkling tingle of vibes gushing through me. It was za first feeling of contact with someone in a very long time, zhat zhere vas something beautiful and achingly hateful about it; I don't like to be touched at all, not even by loved ones, but his touch wasn't forced or hard or irritating. It vas...Nice. I vas so lost in thought zhat the ringing I heard vasn't the sound of a telephone but zhat of za door latch being jingled vith and za hinges squeaking open ominously loud, and zhen zhere before us stood a tall man in a long white coat like mine and Victor's._

_He vore greyish pants, with his boots tucked into them, his grey gloves covering his hands and a scarf around his neck that looked cosy and warm, and zhen I saw his face... You know when you see something and you can't remove it from your head? It's glued there, scorched into your head like a hot iron on skin. Vell, zhat is za effect zhis man had on me...He was tall, as I said, with dark tussled raven hair and the most hazel brown orbs I had ever seen. Zhey were odd however; Zhey faded into a soft grey, but at the edges they were a dark bambi brown zhat swirled together so vonderfully_

_I couldn't look away. His skin was pale, almost greyish and his lips were pressed into a thin line...But his head had me admired the most. On top of his hair, were two pairs of ram horns. The ones on the side were a dusky grey, vhile za ones pointing upward and straight at me were a dark minty turquoise colour. Zhey were sculptured to perfection, za creases denting in smoothly and the horns dancing in stillness together. His lips, top left eyebrow and ears vere pierced and had silver sterling jewellery penetrating his skin, something that I found to be interestingly handsome and unique. A man like himself, had still managed to look scary and innocent at the same time-but could you say it was a crime? ''Hallo...'' I said, and I swore at myself for sounding so veak. ''Eister, I vant jou to meet Healer. Healer, zhis is mien good fruende, Eister.'' Eister._

_I really liked zhat name. It sounded so cold and mysterious on brain zhat I vanted it more so on my tongue, so silently under my lowered voice and breath I said his name and it was the most sweetest thing ever. It sort of slid off jour tongue, but it still hung zhere like perfume on an expensive dress. He looked at me vith a low look, so I could tell he thought lowly off me and to be honest, I thought lowly off myself as vell so I didn't blame him one but for it. ''Hallo.'' He said. Got, his voice. It vas soft. It vas gentle, it tickled my ears and made my skin feel soft and purified, and I had no idea vhy it did. He had zhat aura, a easing but yet still 'keep-on-your-toes' sort of sense. It vas dark and low and silky like silk on jour skin. ''She vill be vith us for some time...And I am showing her around.'' Victor stated with pride._

_Eister said nothing. I had been hiding behind my long bangs that vhen I looked up, Eister was staring at me. My heart flew through the roof, leapt out of my throat at his gaze that paralyzed me to the spot. He was vatching me with such intent zhat it made it harder to hear my own heart still beating itself away and the thumping on my chest possibly or not possibly visible to zhem both and my lips twitching. Zhere was something in his gaze that made me feel uneasy; He looked like he hated my being, but yet he looked almost...Vorried? I did the same back to study him, and I could see vorry when I saw it in people's eyes._

_Did you know zhat vhen jou are worried, za corner of your eyes crease and jour iris shrinks slightly? Of course jou did, but did jou also know zhat vhen fear is in jour mind, jour eyes become more watery zhen before? Vell, I could see his vere glistening in the dim light and his hands vere behind his back more firmly zhen before. ''It is gut to meet jou, herr Healer.'' He spoke, his piercings shining slightly. ''It's gut to meet jou to, herr Eister.'' I replied, and saying his name loud and clear made me go all dizzy. I knew about the whole, 'love at first sight' deal, but zhis vasn't zhat. It vas more, 'a friend at sight' zhen anything and za vay he incapacitated me on the spot made it even more curious. A curious question I vouldn't be able to answer straight away. A question maybe to be hidden. ''Is she settled?'' Eister asked. ''Ja, I zhink. She seems to like za refuge.'' Victor replied. ''Make sure she doesn't go vondering.''_

_''I Von't, Mr...'' I vas stupid enough not to say his name because I didn't feel as though it was right to, and my body vas starting to shake and my legs felt like veak twigs under the weight of logs trying to hold up my trembling torso. ''It's Eister, did Victor not just say it?'' He vas snappy. His snappy side vas definitely something I didn't like._

_His eyes seemed to zoom in like a camera lens and his eyebrow twitched softly vhen he said it, so I simply said sorry and called him by his name before leaving with Victor. After zhat happy meet up, I vent back to my quarters with a heart full of shame and my stomach full of rumbling butterflies that threatened to peel open my stomach if I didn't let the nervous feeling go away._

_I couldn't help it though! I kept whizzing around on the train in my head off the events I had been doing vith Victor and zhen meeting Eister and zhose cold dead but vibrantly screaming eyes of his zhat had burned themselves into my mind vere haunting me. It vas to strange to even remember, so I changed into my white fitted loungewear zhat I had been given by Victor and decided to record my activities. Zhese trousers however are to scratchy und as for za top, one of za buttons has fallen off and za back has got a hole in it, und zhere is also someone knocking at my door..._

_-RECORDING CUT-_


	6. Chapter Six: Hard bargains.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small little note; In this Chapter, Healer goes through the process off feeling paranoia as to realising where she is and what she had. I tried my best to make it as scary and uncomfortable as I could, because paranoia isn't a nice thing at all. I also tried to show the other side of Victor that will be making more of an appearance soon, and also, the wonderful Eister made a appearance alas. He is defiantly my favourite, and is going to be in the next chapters some more. As well as the sweet little Milo. (Don't worry, you'll meet him soo. Schaden made him so cute!)  
> Kudo's, reviews and bookmarks are appreciated.

_RECORDING #3. FILE NAME H.A.D;_

_'I zhink I might have to make zhis z last recording for awhile. Zhere is a reason, but it feels as though somesing is listening to me. I am crouched underneath my desk, hidden in za shadows because I feel like someone is vatching...Vell, listening maybe. I don't know vhy, but I feel za hairs on mien back stand up and za feeling being vatched is growing on me like a sickness I can't get rid of. It's a heavy feeling, one zhat is pushing me further down into zhat water again so I can't see above it's surface anymore. I can't zhink straight, even mien voice has become a whisper and I feel as though someone is spying on me. I heard voices yesterday. I don't know vat time it vas, but I know it vas_

_fiery late because it vas dark out and all I could hear vas za sound of footsteps pacing the floorboards outside und za fiery quiet mutterings echoing through za door...I don't know. I daren't speak. I feel as though terror and paranoia are climbing on me and are going to crush me but I can't do anysing about it. I know zhat maybe I could speak vith Victor about it...Maybe Eister. I don't care actually, I'm just so exhausted vith zhis all... I know I vas meant to meet Victor in his lab earlier on but I never showed. I didn't even dress myself either. I stayed in my white scrubs under the covers with a banging headache zhat vould put anyone out of order. I didn't vant to do anysing and vhen Victor came banging on mien door vith a tray full of nasty looking gruel (it looked zhat vay but I vas assured by mien own eyes, zhat it vas oats), he smiled and told me I needed to regain my lost energy. ''Jou didn't show in my lab.'' He said once za bowl had found a place on my table. ''Explain.'' '_

_''Do I have to? I vasn't feeling vell...'' I replied, and it didn't annoy him._

_He kept his cool, not like Medic who vould shout at me sometimes vhen I had got somesing vrong on a surgery or wrote za vrong time down for an appointment. It vas one to many mistakes I made it partly the un-doing of vhy I left...But Victor seemed to understand it, and he vas more...Caring, and gentle. ''Danke for being so honest.'' I vasn't honest...And zhis is vat got me so paranoid. He always smiled when I lied. And I know zhat people smile vhen jour lying, but I had learned not to smile vhen lying. It could be jour potential killer at times, if done wrong. Victor rose to his feet and vent to leave, but before he did so, he turned back and said, ''Don't vorry, vee vill have jou up and healthy in a flick. And zhen za real fun can begin.''_

_If I am mistaken, but there was defiantly sarcasm in his voice and it made me more afraid. Each creak of a step outside the door made me jump, the ticking of the clock drove me around the corners and the shadows in the corner of mien eyes laughed and tried to hone in on my vision and wash me in darkness. My skin doesn't feel right-it feels prickled and itchy and achy. My legs feel to veak to valk and somehow, I can hear somesing whistling in mien head..._

_I_ _am really exhausted. And my head feels like it's floating off my body. I can't feel anything inside of me and it's like I am spinning. Spin, spin, spin. I can't find the floor again. It's gone. It vas here. It's not here anymore._

_I have to go, someone is knocking on za door again..._

_-RECORDING FINISHED-_

 


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Healer begins to notice how irritated and impatient Victor has begun to handle her and contemplates the reason to his crude actions. While trying to juggle all this, she had to contend with sudden nightmares that have become more embolden in her dreams, and often finds herself screaming herself awake again.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental note: I know this chapter will be hard.  
> This chapter is going to start the bridge leading up to the events between Healer and Victor and how and why he took her in, but I am not spoiling anything, so no more to be said.  
> Also, trying to find motivation is a little hard, but I know I'll get it again so please do bear with.  
> Kudo's, reviews and bookmarks are appreciated.

**Chapter Seven: Peeling masks.**

 

_The eyes of the young girl were brightly bloodied in the bright sun shining light pouring through the large sliding doors to the extravagant garden of the property. She was bewildered slightly at her father's blonde tussled hair-the kind that made him look like a surfer. Washed up, free, hippy like and a smile that could kill. He was trying to convince her there was a penny behind her ear, but she knew that if there was she would feel it. But you can't stash an object without having something to hold it up, can you?_

_''Jou pretending, it's in jour hand!'' She cried, her long fluffy black hair failing to take it's excitement._

_''Ah, how did jou guess? Oh, wait, how could I forget my little scientist here?'' He tussled her hair as they laughed, a kind and caring jester that made any pain go running._

_''Jou see, zhat trick vill grow old eventually, Nor's. A lot of zhings do.'' He said smartly._

_''Vhy?'' She asked, and she felt like a little girl again. ''Vhy do zhey have to grow old?''_

_''Because it's how it all vorks. Surely jou should know zhat mien little mind-whisperer.''_

_He poked her sides and she squealed, shoving his hands away and shuffling back. ''Dad! I'm not five anymore. But jour tickles are za best.''_

_He held his arms out and it was like he was God's best angel, a bringer of hope and peace. ''Vat can I say? I vas made to be za best.''_

_The pair collapsed into a fit of giggles on the couch and enjoyed the hue of the day, a bright beaming breeze of joy that always made itself at home in there property. They spoke about the powers of the mind, the wonders of discovering the depths within it and how far it can go. She was the girl who would always be joyed to be in a garage with her dad making tools and new fang-dangled inventions that they would soon sell (despite such good income already), and how they would be known as the bamboozling wizards of science._

_''Pretty neat name huh?'' He said, and she laughed._

_''Very neat.''_

_''Hmm...Vhere has jour sister got to?''_

_''She vas playing vith her dolls or somesing in za washroom vith Kila.''_

_''Hmm...I zhink zhere outside now.''_

_''Doing vat?''_

_''I don't know...But zhey better not be around zhat car again.'''_

_''Kila is a evil vitch vhen it comes to tinkering.''_

_''She be fine. Und besides, jour mutter vill be back soon vith fresh salmon for tea, and jour favourite for afters-'Fudge chocolate cake-.''_

_Shegrinned, her eyes beginning to water slightly. ''Ja, she makes za best.''_

_''She sure does...But I zhought she vould be back by now.''_

_He checked his vatch naturally before rising to his feet and smiling down at her. She looked up softly, her pale skin luminous and bright._

_''I zhink I vill go and see if she got stuck anyvhere. Jou know she's clumsy.''_

_''Ja.''_

_Zhere vas a sudden soft honking of a train horn ripping through the happiness. It came from behind her...Low and rough, and then loud and screeching so she could hear the wheels clacking like galloping flocks of horses with steel hooves and the brakes grinding their teeth against the metal rails almost as if trying to stop...A volatile wave came over her, a slow-motion dragging her through and then it all flew her into hyper-drive as her father looked behind her, smiled softly and then the screeching of the train wheels were grinding against her bones and pummelling her back inwards._

 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Healer flung up from her sweaty sheets, her hair sticking around her cheeks beaded and twinkling in the dazed moonlight shining through her window. Her chest was aching which each quick and raspy pant she did, her hand clutching itself to it and trying to soothe it. She felt trapped under the sheets, drowning in the heat and sweat pooling around her so she flung them off and rose to her feet to quickly. She stumbled into the side of the wardrobe in the blinding darkness and tried to compose herself. The room was filled with her soft sighs, whispers in her head seemed to weigh on her as to where they were coming from and the sick feeling she had in the pit of her stomach since forced to eat that gruel Victor brought her a few days ago had felt like a stone. 

She wasn't feeling right all over; Her head was clouded with the nightmare clawing at her brain while her body felt like it was under the influence of every drug to ever be taken. She felt and looked like a zombie. She had been having these nightmares since yesterday when she retreated to her quarters (more like prison cell) and felt the meal she had feel un-satisfied inside of her. Her brain was paranoid and had convinced her there were hands crawling out of the walls when there wasnt't, but then she realised it was just a dream and the hands weren't hands but were instead the curtains that hung near her window.

Healer had convinced herself that the isolation from her team had been causing this, and the death of her sister Kliner was to blame for it also. Healer had been overwhelmed after her funeral and the stress seemed to crush Healer, hencing in her suicide attempt to try and have peace. She was the last Dietrich of her family...The only one that seemed to be part of a once close knit and loving family that burned into a hazy ash from a raging fire. But it wasn't as if anyone would miss her and those were the thoughts she had before trying to pull the trigger and rip her machine out of her chest too; She would only respawn if she didn't.

Healer had dressed herself once the morn light came pouring through the window and spreading itself out on her rough floor, fanning it's locks across it as she slipped her boots on and tugged her labcoat over her aching shoulders. 

She wasn't ready for the tasks that lie ahead of the day. In fact, all she wanted to do was lie in her berth with nothing but the drowning silence to endorse her even more and push her until she was uncomfortable in her own skin. She wasn't allowed to though. Victor had made clear of that yesterday and made it very clear that he wanted all of her tapes brought to him before she retired back to work after her duties with him. 

''Enough dallying vith zhem. Jou have been her more zhen two veeks, and not a single tape has swung mien vay. Vat are jou hiding?'' He sounded so stern and irritated that Healer thought she was going to get hit by the back of his hand.  
''I am doing nosing vith zhem. I haven't even recorder a single tape yet.'' She replied, and there was such denial lacing her voice Victor felt it in the room.  
''Vell, I might have to start doing room checks.''  
''Vhy?''  
''For jour safety.''

 

She tutted and scoffed when he said it which earned her a nasty glare. She stopped her tantrum there and then and abided by the rules he set for her.

She was on her way down the hall to the laboratory when she heard frantic rustling and a quiet-almost shy and timid-voice croaking through the cracked open door to the supply closet. Healer could tell it wasn't Eister-to brave and steady-and it wasn't Victor-to nasty and cruel. This voice was soft like silk, gentle as if not to hurt the listener's ears. They were mumbling something to themselves as clatters of abused cutlery and paper were spilled and when Healer poked her head around the door, she saw a young man crouched on the floor with buckets and box's piled around him. 

He had not noticed her yet, so she took the moment with pride and studied the boy closely.  
He looked no more then to be the age of twenty-two or twenty-three. His hair was a thick tussled lock of black with pale skin to match his soft appearance and his psoture was one of a small, shy little boy. His coat was white like hers, however his gloves were a bright blue and so was his symbol on his arm-matching the same as the blue Medic's appearance. He muttered some more to himself while pushing the box's off him and Healer felt obligated to help the poor man. 

''Vould jou like some-''  
Before she could even finish he screamed aloud. His arms flared upward and he spun on his knee's like a cat getting scared by something alien like. Roughtly, he banged his whole back into a metal shelf and before it could come crashing down on his head, Healer leaned forward and stopped it before it could. Crate's of medicial supplies clattered down to the floor and though she tried to stop them from falling with her legs, she couldn't juggle it all. 

''Sorry-Sorry! I-I am so clumsy....Oh dear, oh dear Victor vill be mad. Eister too...Oh no vat have I done!'' The boy cried, a demise already setting itself into his mind as if Healer was going to give him a beating. She wasn't, in fact, she was more concerned for the boy then angered by his titchy and skitty attitude. His voice was very lightly pitched but it didn't annoy your ears off. It was sweetly blended with it's melodic tones.

''Hey, hey,'' She cooed, trying to soothe the boy, ''I'm not angry. I vas vorried. I heard some noises...'' Healer was shoving the shelf back into it's place and dusting down her hands, a soft smile twitching on her lips, ''I thought jou vere hurt. Do jou need medical assistant?''  
It was at this moment that the young boy rose to his feet and stared enchanted at Healer; He was intrigued by her tall figure, her hair and most of all her eyes. They sparkled almost as if she was crying blood, but she wasn't really. She still had the purest white to her eyes, but her cornea was the prettiest red he had ever seen.  
''Jou must b-b-be za new patient...'' He stuttered. ''I have not-not met jou yet. My name is Maxamillion, b-but Victor and Eister just call me Milo.''

He wanted to stick his hand out for her to shake, but he was so awkwardly staggering that Healer was the one to do it. He took it gently and smiled. Healer could see that he had the darkest brown eyes that reminded her of melted chocolate. They were hazy, a glowing luminous shine to them that made him look cute and innocent and she could almost see through his soul. 

The pair stood there for a long while amongst the trashed storage room, hands clutched and shoulders drawn inwards as if on string being pulled. Milo seemed to be the kind of boy that would take everything to heart. He was painfully shy, agonizingly awkward and most of all, he was dreadfully plagued with a stutter. Healer had spoken to most that had such problems before, but that was a long time ago before the isolation sunk in and peeled it all away from her. 

''Vat vas jou looking for?'' Healer asked. The silence was relieved. 

''Oh...Oh! I-I vas looking for, uh, hmm...Oh, I vas looking for...for a pen. Vas it a pen? Nein, it vasn't. Oh...Oh dear I am sorry.'' Milo had given up and drooped his head like a sad dog. 

''Hey, it's OK. I understand. Jou don't need to fret about it. I vas just going to say if jou vanted some help, I vould be grateful to assist.'' Healer smiled. Milo liked it when she did that. It was warm, safe, welcoming. It was...Pure.

The boy took a moment to himself, drew in his chest and then sighed, ''I vas looking for a-a-a scalpel. I need one, b-but I couldn't find my other and-''  
Healer raised her hands to calm him for he was sounded like he would burst into tears any moment. He settled slightly, wringed his hands as if nervously trying to ease himself, and looked at Healer.

''Vee can both go find a scalpel, ja?'' She suggested.

''Ja...Ja, zhat is a gut idea.'' He agreed. 

So the pair right to it. Healer had collected the fallen medical supplies and stored them neatly back in there cases on the shelf while Milo tidied the cutlery back up into neat, sophisticated rows on the shelf. He tittered with them for awhile. He made sure each glass was exactly an inch away from each other, that each mouth of the cup was in a straight line and made sure that the bottoms of the cups didn't touch the second shelf. Healer was enamorued by this behavior and ruled out that he must have had a problem with compulsion for perfection.

''Zhey look perfectly a-lined.'' She complimented. ''I see jou have a keen and skilled eye for perfection.''

Milo jumped slightly, rubbed his hands together after fixing the last glass and smiled guiltily. ''Ja, I-I guess I do.''

''Zhat isn't a bad zhing. If anysing, it is gut to be organised und perfectionised.'' Healer assured, stuffing a small pen into a abandoned cup on the windowsill. It had the same barrier on it as the one in her room, and the exact same patterned glass that smudged and blurred the outside from perfect view.

She sighed and turned away. 

Milo was tapping his finger against his lip as he scanned the rest of the shelves for the scalpel's, while Healer had just recollected that she was late for her duties with Victor. A neaseating wave came over her to quickly. Her feet wobbled slightly and her head was spun round like a carousel. He would be angry, but did she care? No. He would most likely scold her like some little child, but she would bite back for sure.

 

''Any luck finding zhem?'' Healer asked with her hand to her head trying to kill a annoying headache.

''Nein...Victor h-h-as hidden zhem vell.'' Milo replied, almost as if he was frightened to say Victor's name. Healer was trying to conduct a equation and analysis in her head of Milo and Victor's relationship, and all she could put her finger on was one word; Manipulative. Even though she had not seen them together and had only just stumbled upon Milo, she could already tell that by the way he spoke about Victor as if he was a devil himself, Milo was terrified of the man.

Milo shuddered through the box's carefully while Healer balanced herself against the other shelf and begun to rifle through the other box's for the missing scalpel's. The storage room had much mysterious to offer to Healer; She was never allowed to go in her without someone with her, and not to take advantage of the young boy, but Healer was glad he was the shy and timid type because he wouldn't tell on her and wouldn't even know about her strict guidelines she had to follow. The only thing she had to be careful of was Victor manipulating Milo into telling him what he wanted to hear.

Healer could hear it-she could see it in her mind playng out like a picture show; Milo would be cornered by Victor in a dark, dark room and Milo would go all timid and cease up on the spot and Victor would look him dead in the eye and ask, ''Vat vere jou doing vith Healer in za supply room?'', and then Milo will become so frozen with fear that he would break from the frost and blurt it out; ''Vee vere looking for scalpel's and Healer found some documents and-''

''Found zhem.'' Healer said after snapping herself from her terrifying play in her head. 

She quickly pulled the box out from under the shelf and handed it to Milo with a smile. 

''D-D-Danke schon, Herr Healer.'' He said and put the scalpel's to the cold floor. 

''Don't say Danke, I am merely helping jou out.'' Healer said softly. 

I am partly in this for the mysterious to...She thought, and that's when she had the most dangerous idea to go looking through those loose paperwork folders.

She bit her lip hard as the repulsive fear crowned her mind. Could she do it? Yes, yes she could.

While Milo was cattering out Scalpel's on the floor in neat and immaculate rows, she turned her back and opened up one of the black folders containing the files in them that Milo had previously put away. The paperwork was tied together in large piles, a large brown rubber band wrapped around the necks of the files and restricting anyone to move them. She slid it off carefully before reading the top file with a intrigued and almost bothered gaze;

 

-File for Victor Frederich Immanuel Schaden-

Due to excellent skills in your field work, we have improved your rating to 150% and have allowed you the spot  
to increase and extend your further experiments onto the 'Reliable excavation Demolotion' team.  
We already have one candidate who is-

Healer jumped when the sound of a door clanking against hard metal hit her ears and her hands went scatty and dropped the files onto the floor. Stupid bitch, give yourself away why don't you? She thought harshly to herself, and it sounded as though she wanted to scream it to. 

Victor was stood in the doorway, coat tucked into the back of his belt with the same smile that never faltered. He was curiously entwined at the scene before him, Milo freezing his actions to stop and look at Healer who had sunk into herself. ''Vat are jou two doing?'' He asked, lean and meaningful. ''Um.'' Was all Healer could master. She looked to Milo for help but even he was caught in the lights of Victor and savaged to a frozen core again. Healer new she was going to get into trouble, or maybe he would go easy on her since he was being so kind to her since being here. ''I vas trying to help Milo here find some scalpel's.'' Healer said-and for once it wasn't a lie. ''He vas having some trouble so I figured I would help him.'' Victor smiled again. He was trying to depict if she was lying or not. ''Is zhat so?'' 

Milo's turn to back her up or turn her in; And that vision of her being told off in her head was flashing a bright blazing red. ''Uh...'' Milo croaked. ''Ja...Ja! S-She heard me get into a bit of a-a-a state. I messed up the room...She vas helping mien t-t-tidy.'' ''Vell, jou did a splendid job. But if jou needed a scalpel Milo, jou could have just asked me to give jou one.'' Victor sounded caring, and Healer was debating if she had got his attitude all wrong. Victor smiled and bent down to help put the scalpe's back into the crate, but leaving one particuler scalpel out and raising between him and Milo. He flicked the sparkling edge of the scalpel, a glow emitting of it's fine cut steel edges. ''Zhis shall do fine for jour experiments.'' 

''Oh? R-Really? Danke, V-Vic-tor.'' Milo stuttered horrendously. 

He took the scalpel from Victor's hand gentle with a soft smile, his eyes finding it hard to hold such a heavy and gorging hold on Victor's, that he flashed them to Healer who had been busying herself to tidy the files back up onto the shelf. ''Jou.'' Victor's voice boomed. He was talking to Healer. Her back stiffened-actually her whole body stiffened as if touched by frozen water-and her heart was pounding to escape it's caged prison. She turned slowly to face Victor, those hard eyes and bland expression paralyzed her on the spot. ''I am sorry I vas late for mien duties.'' She said. ''I already explained.'' ''So jou did. Jou vill be making up for missed time instead.'' Victor said triumphantly. ''Vat? Jou mean staying vith jou for longer past shift?'' ''I do recall zhat is vat 'making up for missed time' means, Herr Healer. So, bitte, don't be dallying around and come vith me. Milo, take better care next time.'' Milo shuddered. Was that fear in his eyes? They had glazed over with a darker brown as if his soul had poured into them, a fearful gaze hammering his cheeks and the innocence piling high near his lips and twitching eyes. Healer felt sorry for him. She really did. ''Nice to meet jou, Milo.'' Healer said as she was leaving. ''Jou to, Healer.'' Milo replied, but by then she was already out of the door with Victor and half-way down it's throat.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter. I can't wait to get into the good parts. All in good time my darlings. Victor will have his fun, and Eister will to. There will be more Milo scene's too, because he is so sweet and adorable that he owns a very important part in this story to.  
> Kudo's and reviews are appreciated.

Chapter Eight: In his mighty presence.

Healer felt drained after being at the place known as 'The Refuge', as Victor would commonly refer to it as but never speaking of it's whereabouts. She would never press on further to know more about it, partly because she didn't care and partly because she knew she would get into trouble if she did ask something she wasn't allowed to. Despite so, she was growing rather fond of not having to endorse herself in constant scheduled fights or endure the ramblings of her team's Soldier going on about one of them not being at their best.  
She felt almost freed off her golden bird cage, if not for Victor holding the string tied to her legs then she would be fully free. She had guessed she would have to wait or that glorious moment a little longer and suck it up as best as she could. Healer had dressed herself in her white scrubs and lab coat before leaving her small quarters to head down to 

Victor's lab where she was scheduled to help him and Milo begin there new assessment. They were eager to learn the ways of Healer herself, more so Victor since she was rather intrigued and inquisitive of lobotomies, that Victor kindly arranged for a 'quiet' meeting in his lab with a new friend.  
She could already take a guess on whom it was that would be there; A poor innocent BLU team member at the least because they were always first to be picked on or used for experiments and Healer had no problem with that. She was sort of looking forward to trying out her new skill she had been working on for a very long time, way before the tragic passing off Kliner and way before Medic promised they would do it together as well. She would gladly admit she was still upset about it but she never let it get to her, she was in a better place where she would be taught things and have people actually listen to her.

When Healer arrived at Victor's lab, she pushed against the door with a rough mighty push (one of the hinges was broken and a little stiff, so wedging it was a best course of action), Healer fell through it and collided into the front of someone tall and tough like a stack of bricks. Her hands gripped onto a pair of hips and then climbed up until she was facing a rather stern looking man.

''Oh...Sorry, Eister. I-I, zhat door is a little rusty and-''

''Save jour vords, Jou'll break a bone if jou try to answer.'' he interrupted curtly.

''Vell, I vas only trying to say sorry.'' Healer frowned and crossed her arms.  
To Eister's amusement, he smiled and looked her up and down a smirk twitching on his right side. Healer did the same thing; She copied him and played the same card, looking him up and down as if he was an unknown specimen, raising a brow every so often to make it clear she wasn't afraid or intimidated by him.

''Are vee having a staring competition?'' Eister asked.

''Maybe. Jou started it.'' Healer replied, grimacing at how childish she sounded.

''Hmm. Zhen I von, because jou blinked.''

''Oh really?'' Healer crossed her arms. ''I don't zhink I did.''

''Jou did, I saw.''

''OK, try again zhen.''  
Healer smiled as Eister's smile faded, but a curious expression remained on his lips.  
He was going to have fun with this one for sure; A peculiar woman she was who had not opened herself up enough to allow anyone to understand her some more, which could have been why she felt so timidly seduced by all these men. After all, she was a single frau surrounded by them, but she wasn't going to take no nonsense from any of them.

''I didn't zhink jou vould be za type to vork in a lab.'' Healer said with a grin. ''Jou look like jou vould be za one to sit in a dark room and wallow in pity.''

''Vell aren't jou a gut people-reader? Study zhem often?'' Eister retorted.  
''I used to.''  
Healer begun to walk around to a counter, tracing her finger over the rusty top with folder divides lined up on it a single metal sink dripping ominously.  
Eister watched with his hands behind his back, his shimmering eyes tracking her every move.

''I used to study zhem before coming here back in za Hospital.'' Healer laughed at the memory in her head. ''Zhey vere a lovely lot. I vould never speak to zhem, but I vould vatch za vay zhey vould move around each other. Za receptionist vould alvays try to catch za eye of za oldest Doctor and professor zhere; She seemed to be za kind to vant at least two children, a nice property vith a family car to fit za perfect picture.''  
Healer felt herself become dead weight as she stood there; Knee's trembling slightly, her eyes focused on nothing but a small dirt mark on the floor hidden in the shadows with 

Eister still focused on her eldritch posture. He didn't know if she should catch her attention or enjoy her lonesome zoning out, so instead he remained silent.

''She passed shortly after zhat, due to cancer. Za professor vas so upset zhat he didn't ever go past za reception desk again. And of course zhen zhere vas our youngest training Nurse-sweet girl-'' Healer smiled as she giggled and went on, ''-She vas alvays trying to learn new zhings from me. I vas so frightened to show her za side zhat I didn't vant anyone to see so I told her to stick to her training routine.''  
Healer's face was now a thin pressed frown, her brows burrowing. ''She got hit by a truck leaving vork after zhat, and I never saw her again.''  
Eister stood like a statue as Healer snapped out of her remising moment and cleared her throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck with a worried gaze. ''Uh, sorry for zhat. I-I didn't know vat made me zhink of zhem.''

''Not to vorry, I am sure Victor is looking for jou anyvay. I should let jou get to it, hmm?'' Eister shrugged off, turning to the theatre doors that had swung open with a quick chill whipping out from it's open chest and Victor emerging out of it, a bright blinding light shining out from behind him like the light was endorsing him.

''Ah, zhere jou are.'' He raised a brow, catching the eye of Eister. ''Hallo, Eister. Vasn't expecting jou here.''

''I thought I vould pay a visit, give our new guest here some cut slack. I vas rather...Unfair, vhen vee first met, so I figured I vould come and see her in action.'' Eister grinned and the flicker of the light shined on his lip piercing straight into Healer's eye, causing her to blink and frown.

''Vell, jour already late. Za patient is getting annoyed, hurry along.'' Victor pressured, taking Healer by the shoulders in a firm grip and leading her through the rough theatre doors and into the fairly sized room.

It was a brightly lit room with a single leather chair bolted down to the floor with leather straps chained to it's arms, sealing it in itself as a patient. The cabinets were rusty and white with dust collecting on the ground in clumps. Jars sat on shelves filled with thick liquid in various colours of rosy red and some clear. A freezer sat in the corner beside a shelf with the door closed shut and a silver handle barely hanging onto the white marble paint work. Healer curled up into herself when she saw a BLU team member seated in the chair with his lulled forward-he was still heavily sedated by the looks of it. Healer followed his structure to be one that matched the one and only BLU team's Sniper. He was wearing his uniform as usual, a little torn in the blue sleeves and the sleeveless black jacket he wore had seen better days, but none the less, he was not present without his hat either.

Victor had taken refuge near a chair tucked away in the corner beside the large hospital lamp shining brightly above Sniper and burning him underneath it's hot rays. Healer observed curiously as she locked back at Victor who had been scribbling something down on the clipboard furiously.

''Vell, za is merely just a test Herr Healer...'' He begun, glancing up over his clipboard like a hawk. ''All jou have to do is prove jou are capable of performing surgery.''

''Performing surgery?'' Healer echoed, chuckling in annoyance. ''I may have shot myself, Victor, but I didn't forget my duties or how to perform zhem.''  
Victor put the clipboard down and grinned in the murky shadows contouring his dusty white cheeks. ''Zhen jou Von't have any problems, vill jou?''  
Healer scoffed and shook her head. He was beginning to get on her nerves the more she was around him, but knowing she was here for one reason was always going to be held against her as an excuse.

''So, vat does he need? I didn't zhink jou healed enemies.'' Healer asked, sorting out a metal tray and arranging scalpel's, bandages, tubes, needles and some cloth to clear up any loose leaks of blood. While she did this, Victor studied her movements with a fine pointed eye, watching her eyes trace over the materials carefully and judging them, and Eister did the same.  
It irked her more that Eister had taken it upon himself to be another judgement eye to glare and stare and observe her. She could, however, be glad that she wasn't shoved into a room where she could only see bright white walls and have others watching her without her knowing.

''All I vant jou to do is perform a lobotomy on jour patient zhere.'' Victor informed, clicking the neck of his pen and snapping it fatefully. ''It is not so hard, I vould zhink?''

''Nein, zhat is easy. I have studied zhem and only ever performed one.'' Healer replied, and as her hands reached for the bandages for some odd reason, she dumbly bit her tongue and stared at Victor and Eister. ''Oh, uh, I zhink mein veapons are at my base.''

''Are jou sure about zhat?'' Victor challenged.  
Healer was at her last wit with him, but considering he was being so kind, she locked up the anger and bit harder on her flesh. ''Jou have zhem don't jou?''

''Vell she is clever.'' Eister added, amused by her skill to know when people are lying or joking.

''Indeed she is. Have a look in zhat cabinet over zhere, bottom shelf, jou vould be surprised.''

''I don't zhink I vill.''

Healer grimaced as she turned on her heels and walked towards the cabinet while she could hear the two men whispering something to each other; The hairs on the back of her neck stood to high salute as she scowled and ripped open the door, pulling out a draw that read in a neat bold black ink 'Healer's weapons.'  
She tore it out with a rough shaky hand and sighed when she saw that only her two Orbito clasts had been salvaged and brought here. They could deal damage, but it was her rifle she was itching to have in her hands again and see Victor's face when it was pointed at him. Rising to her knee's, she put the clast's in the palms of her hands before walking back over to the metal wheelie table and set them down side-by-side neatly.  
After all of that, the patient had begun to break out of his sedated slumber and was now looking at the three terrifying Doctors with a ragged and confused look, mainly aimed at Healer.

He didn't recognize her at first with her hair down, but how could he not forget those eyes of hers? They were a easy giveaway that this was Healer, the Healer that had gone missing only just a little ago. Standing in front of him with a bland expression, in the flesh, it was almost so hard to get his head around he felt a slight wave of nausea wash over him.

''Ah, jour up.'' Victor cheered, clicking the pen and glancing at Healer. ''Vell, I vant a successful lobotomy performed bitte.''

''Jou are serious?'' Healer asked, her face a picture with fear. And fear didn't look good on her.

''Ja, zhat is vat I said, isn't it, Eister?'' Victor smiled, turning to his friend with a know-it-all expression.

Eister shook his head, sat back in his chair so the shadows consumed most of his face and glared a cold stare at Healer.  
She could feel herself trembling even more from the tension building in her body like a scribbled swirl of ink on a page; She couldn't find a way to un-tangle her nerves as she picked up the clast's and poked the prick of the tip on her fore-finger.  
She could hear the sound of the Sniper's muffled cries bound behind the cloth tied around his mouth, his eyes peering up at her as if she was a monster; She wasn't far from it and she knew it, because what kind of person can go through a war repeatedly without ever forgetting the faces of her victims that only come back? There was a glimmer of something hopeful in his eye when she raised the small hammer in her right hand and clasped the ice-pick tool in her left.

''Bitte, don't fidget.'' She said huskily.  
She bit her tongue as Sniper refused to co-operate. He thrashed against the metal restraints and swore through his gag and tried to even bite his way through it, only earning himself a pulled muscle in his jaw from his anguish. Victor tutted sternly while Eister observed like man with a heavy weight weighing him down. He was so silent it was almost painful to even look at him without wanting to scream at him for not saying anything. He just observed and analysed in such a seducing way it made Healer go dizzy.

''Vell, I only did zhis once. It's vat got me here in za first place.'' Healer admitted, swallowing a great big lump in her throat.  
Victor and Eister were intrigued to know more, but Healer frowned at them both to say she wasn't delving into that boat again.

Healer positioned herself in front of the Sniper before she trapped his wriggling legs between her own, his knees bumping her inside of her thighs gently and pressing against her womanhood that was slowly starting a fire from the sensation and awareness of what she was doing. Bringing pain to someone else wasn't what she liked, but it was the sheer joy of feeling them against her while they struggled to release themselves out of her talons while she experimented on them. The fear she could see was like a sweet taste you craved more of, but the sensation of another hot body pressing against her own in a rough sort of way made her mind and body all go 'whoa' and then slowly it would melt under the tingling sensation of her victim finally succumbing to their pain.

She felt this as she raised the ice-pick to the Sniper's bound head and placed the tip on the centre of his forehead, the hammer following by taking it's position on the edge of the tooth bent top. Healer fought against her own sick pleasuring fantasies brewing between her legs and tried to focus on her job, but even then the Sniper kept moving enough to jolt the cloth down slightly so his top lip was visible.

''I asked jou not to vriggle!'' Healer said through clenched teeth, her hands shaking as the clast's shook with her.  
She breathed quickly, focused, ignored her subconscious tapping her foot in the corner of the room with a disappointed glare and lowered the metal rods.

The Sniper had wriggled so much that the cloth had slipped of his mouth and he was yelling like a banshee for her to halt in her actions and listen to him. Listen. When had an enemy team ever told her to listen to them? She wouldn't ever give the time to them to let them speak there mind to her, for she didn't care, but who did he really think he was ordering her around?

''Oi, don't-don't do it! Please, look your whole teams been worried about ya, and we ain't seen ya in so long!'' He pleaded, a shameful and weak way to get someone's attention.

Eister growled huskily, disappointed and intrigued at how Healer had actually taken the chance to listen to her victim. Victor however, was displeased by all measures and was on the verge of snapping the board between his hands that were bending the life out of it.

''Look just listen! They-They said ya didn't spawn back in the resupply room...Said-Said somein' about ya tryin' off yourself! Look, I know were enemies on the field mate, but just this once we could...''  
Healer took a step back, astounded by an offer she was handed right in front of her by an enemy. The BLU team's Sniper was always trying to get her and Medic when he could in previous battles, but not once did she ever let him get away with it. Domination on her side, she would never fail to take him down and watch him cry and scream and wail until his throat tore open from the acidic substance used on him and others. Seeing him pleading for his life however, almost being crushed by the tensed walls and the burning gaze on Healer's back from her observers, was enough to make her feel like a small, puny and weak ant on the ground just waiting to be pummelled.

''I...Jour not here to suppress me anymore zhen jou already have tried. I am here to do a job.'' Healer said, sticking to her guns, or more so her beautiful beloved ice-picks that seemed like the only hope of glimmer she had left.

''Remember, Herr Healer-;'' Victor's voice split through the stuffy room, rebounding off the walls, ''Jou are his master, for jou hold za veapons at jour disposal over zhis, being.''  
Healer felt like a dog being torn between two people; One made complete and utter sense in such a verifiable and compassionate way while the other had such a pleading and leniency hat her mind was being scrambled. She shook her head, blackening the room out so it was just her and her pleading victim and raised the ice-pick and little hammer to his forehead again.  
Her lip quivered, she had never got this way before. What was wrong? Why as she acting so damn weak! Pull yourself together Healer! She thought, her internal monologue in need of a trip away.

The Sniper shook his head as best as he could, his forehead wrinkling as his brows creased in defiance as the cold tip of the clast kissed his forehead gently and the hammer leaned against the talon like top. Adrenaline was pulsating through, her observers on the edge of their seats (more so Victor) and her victim weeping helplessly under her stinging domination. They all feared it; Becoming a walking or limping or non-functioning sack of rocks. Healer had such power to keep them alive but take their most precious thing away from them; Their soul to be free to do whatever they wanted.

That was the feeling she had now, she understood it! She felt regret.  
She heaved a quick sobbing deceitful breath out before putting the 'weapons' back onto the tray and backing away from Sniper's beg-dripping eyes glassy with hope. She cradled herself as Victor let out a long, dragged and rather annoyed sigh.

''Schweinhund.'' He muttered under his breath, rising from his chair and stomping up towards the enemy Sniper. ''Test failed, vee vill have to vork on it some more.''

The Sniper's cries had rose to a much louder caterwaul as Victor picked up the ice-pick himself and jammed it between his head; He went limp instantly as a long drooling line of blood neatly trailed from the hole in his head, streaming down his nose and over his lips and dipping between his chin and neck and then vanishing when it reached his colour.  
It was only then, as Victor shook slightly at the sight of the blood, that Healer noticed a black tape recorder tucked neatly under the metal tray in a small metal tray...


	9. Chapter Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, well this was actually really interesting to write. This chapter is very, very sexual. Well, it's not to bad, but it is based around Victor pleasuring himself to 'things'. So uh, if you don't likey then why are you reading?  
> As always, Victor, Eister, Milo and Raize all belong to InShadenFreude, and if you wanna see more of their work, go give their devi page some love. They need cheering up, so I hope they see this and it makes them feel better.  
> Kudo's and reviews are appreciated.

Chapter Nine:  
For the first time in her life, Healer decided to do as she was told. She did it without another sad sulking wince when Victor angrily stripped himself off his coat, hanging it over his belt before scrubbing anguish into her weapons in the sink, his eyes not once leaving hers. She stood there while he lectured her, not once opening her mouth to argue back or scowling in the shadows where Victor could see it, or even Eister, whom had been eyeing the deceased corpse of the enemy Sniper in the black chair of death. She didn't even mutter a swear word back at Victor when he made a good and rather heavy detailed point, about her tapes being brought to him.

''I vant zhem on my desk before jou retire to jour quarters later, understood?'' He growled, hands scrubbing the ice-pick's so hard she thought metal would chip and rust. ''I am talking to jou!''

''OK!'' She replied breathlessly, for she had been holding hers in for so long she forget to actually breath.  
Eister took the time to admire her some more with a keen eye searching for any emotion blistering underneath her skin, in the creases of her lip, underneath her pale jawline or even in her eyes that weren't facing him. All he could come up with, was one reason to her trembling, she was afraid of him more then Victor. He could understand that Victor allocated the lecture's, the tests, the work and hell, even the wit to sometimes do things he didn't like. But Healer would put up with it and argue back when she felt she was in her place to, but comparing himself to Victor would be like trying to line up two wooden pieces that weren't the same length; You couldn't do it.

Healer was afraid of Eister. Victor only angered her some more to tick her off and she knew that. She could study him like a book and never put it down. But Eister, she couldn't even understand his prologue or his synopsis, let alone his title. She had no idea on him unlike Victor, but maybe because he shoved himself on her to make a point. He was after all, the first pair of eyes she met when she arrived her and she certainly felt more vulnerable when she met Eister. The more she tried to understand him, the more she only found herself in a spider's web.  
When Healer had crawled back to her quarters in pity and shame dragging behind her, she flopped onto her berth and shoved her face into the small scratchy pillow she had been given and smothered herself into it's material. She didn't care if she so happened to, 'die' within it's warmth, or even if she got caught doing it, which she wouldn't, but for love nor money she didn't care anymore what she did.

The sky was a pretty dark purple blue colour with shimmering stars dotted around it. Clouds had begun to smear gently in there exaggerated fluffiness and move around as the moon glowed a bright grey ash colour. Healer had un-dressed herself and laid only in a white shirt that came just slightly past her hips, enough to cover all the important details to her body before she finally decided to come up for a deep breath of the fresh breeze and pulled the duvet's over her shivering body.

As she lied there, she thought about all the wrong things she had done in her life. It was as if their knocking against her door had finally pushed her to her limit, or so much so the hinges of it, and had broken it down and came charging over her like a building being knocked down. Hard, slow and excruciatingly painful. She thought of her team and how she had let them down before she left, how abandoning it was of her to do so and shameful. She thought of her late sibling who was now ashes in a plant pot by a bench, how she had never even got to spend as much time as she wanted with her that it barely felt real-it was more of a memory or a, a dream.

She found herself thinking and thinking until the wind grew colder and whistled against her barred window and her head had just about slipped on the verge of slumber, when her  
heart raced suddenly at the thought she had got; She had forgotten to deliver her tapes to Victor!

Oh fuck. She thought.

She panicked for a moment, it wasn't something she usually did unless it crawled it's way so tightly under her skin she felt the need to run, but eventually he found herself derailing the panic and sending it off the side of a cliff. She didn't care what Victor wanted her to do. In fact, she wouldn't do anything he asked of her without seeing reason, and this while thing with her tapes was beginning to irk her to the edge of annoyance's being.  
No, she shifted in the sheets, snuggled under her duvet, and closed her eyes with a soft smile lingering on them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Victor

He tapped his foot with an urgency of annoyance beaming through his flushed body. He felt almost as if the small 1x3 diameter room was closing in on him, the walls edging together slowly and tormenting he forget to remind himself that they actually weren't closing in on him. He was imagine it all in his dazed mind.  
He was exhausted after the events of the day with Healer's botched test and how she gave in to her fear, once again backing away from it because she was deluded in her -unrightfully wrong mind to even accept the fact that she wanted to do it. Victor was no fool, he wasn't dumb enough like some to go kidnapping some woman he had his eye on since one of his closest executive's had informed him of her, to go leaving without any trace of her. Who could be so dumb enough to do that? He needed all evidence of her being under his roof, in his domain, and Eister had even agreed that letting a single letter or strand of her blood be left anywhere was dangerous. Victor couldn't have been more proud of Eister for being the falcon in the light and the owl in the dark, a beast hiding in shadows to keep a watchful eye on his targets.

They may have their differences, Victor knew this, but he would never detest or mock Eister's remarkable ways to become a witness to kill and a killer in shadows. It was very late when Victor had finished his cleaning up in the theatre room, barely manging to dust off the body with the strong smell of bleach and chemicals burning his eyes and nose to the point it made it hard to see through teary eyes. He was just glad to be alone, in his room, surrounded by such a gloriously shocking grotesque area.  
Along the walls painted in a dusky grey, were photos of skulls stripped of rosy flesh. There jaws were stretched wide-open like a sharks' jaws would be, certain flowers popping out of a hollow eye-socket while some had tails climbing out of their bony lips like snakes emerging from a hidden bush. Blood had crept up the once pink and purple bouquets and had now stained it in a murky crimson glow. 

A small berth was pressed up against a wall while a small duffle bag was tucked neatly under it full of clothes that he could change into of ever needed. It was a neat and tidy room with only paintings on the walls, not funny trinkets or books left out to trip over. It was immaculate. But their beauty was not recognised by their owner, as he was to busy ranting and mumbling to himself how he couldn't get his journal page right.  
For each journal he wrote after each interesting event, he would bookmark and peruse over it to get a better view of how it played out. His memory was spectacular, so he didn't do it in case he needed a reminder, but it was the sheer pleasuring dazed feeling he would get when thinking about how he studied his new fond subjects. His pen scribbled across the paper in anguish., abusing it's tip so hard it might have snapped if anymore pressure was applied. He bit his lip, rubbed the top of it, then sighed and scribbled it out in dark black ink drooling and smearing all over the soft pages.

'I was curiously intrigued by how she seemed seduced by the power of her Orbito clast and young hammer. Her eyes were hazed with lust for her victim's struggling weight writhing back and forth against the chair he was bound to, her body twitching as if simply watching him was delightful to her.'  
He sat up and stretched his back, a bone popping awfully and a severe jolt of pain running along from his left shoulder to the right one. He grimaced, but smiled in sensual lust at the sensation his body was making. No, focus, Victor. He thought angrily to himself. The line he had written was boring, bland, a personal reflection of himself...He didn't like it. 

Another line decapitated the words from their bottom half's, and then he continued another line;

'She was seduced by the power of her Orbito clast and young hammer. She was hesitant, un-stable almost. I could see she was in a haze of somewhat of a state-a state of lust. She was turned on by such torture, just by simply seeing them incapacitated united her yearn for pain to mix together. She is intriguing, and I know that I have much more work to do, but I can't push with her. She is very clever. She is quick-witted, knows how to read and work me; I can't allow that. I can't, if I did then I would be a fool as much to her as to myself.' 

Victor snarled and chucked the pen down on the table, panting angrily at his blocked mind. He couldn't understand why he couldn't write it how he usually does! It was always so simple! See a patient, contort with them through Five-stages of testing, and then dispose of them. He couldn't do it with Healer. There was a mind-block, a stiff feeling off not...Not knowing her.

He grinned to himself. Of course, how could he have not seen that she was a brand new recruit to the RED team and he had never encountered her before. He had not even had the chance to read through her file in such a deep manner, that he only went by snippets of her. Victor was fuming at himself, a blazing hot fire of anger burning himself down for being so stupid to forget. His jaw had clenched, teeth gritted together as the moon's grey glow shined through the window and enlightened his berth draped with a clean white duvet. He tilted his head when something sparkled underneath it, a gleam of the light catching on metal He grinned in relief at an idea that swum it's way into his head; He got up from his chair before bending down and pulling out a brown leather case. It was fairly large and was used to hold weapons of such inside, but when he lifted the lid knowing fully well what was inside, he grinned in relief and set the case down on the table.

Inside of the case, were at least twenty chair all neatly lined together and the lids clipped down so none of the contents inside would leak, were rows of glass jars. They were fairly sized jars, small but big enough to hold more then half a litre of liquid and were see-through. He lifted one out gracefully, his pale hands endorsing it as if it were a loved one before clicking open a lid. He had locked the door behind him when he came in, so he need not worry about someone barging in on him (and even if they did he would put them in their place quicker then they could turn and run), and leaned back in his chair.

He had removed his coat and hung it over the back of his chair before reaching down and un-doing his trouser zipper and button. Once they were loose, he lowered them down so they hung loosely at his hips, and in the dusky ash darkness, he could see his large erection poking against his pants. He would admit to himself in these moments, that the sight of the blood, was intoxicatingly beautiful, that he only wished he had someone in particular with him to witness it. He dipped his fingers inside of the jar, scooping up some of the old, but still fresh blood on his fore-finger and middle-finger, before pulling it out slowly and enticing himself more with his slow, satisfying and painful movements he took control of doing.  
He put the jar down before rubbing the sticky substance onto the palm of his hands, slow and steady as he pictured the victim who once was attached to this blood circling around there body. He remembered there face, contorted, pained, sickly streamed with death emerging in his eyes and his body convulsing and wriggling as Victor had his way with them.  
There, that was it. Victor could feel the heat, the sensual friction boil in his lower regions and the blood rush to it as it raised fully, desperate to escape it's fabric smothered prison. 

Once he was done lathering it over his skin, he slowly gripped his manhood between his hands, and begun to move them up and down in a rhythmic pattern. While his mind did the cinematic slideshow, his hands performing the physical acting, he allowed his head to lull backwards into the chair and let the feeling of pleasure brush away the tensed anger he once felt and let it cool him.

He begun to speed up once the feeling had become an addictive possessive soul over his body, his mind yearning for more as his breaths came in quick, shallow and hauntingly beautiful pants and his dominated mind filled with lustful pictures of pain mixed with pleasure. The side of his dark and sick fantasies taken over him, dominating him, swift actions of his hands feeling the warm blood matching the same boiling temperature of his body was all so good-overwhelmingly good. He squeezed his eyes shut as his stomach tensed up, knots of bonding leather tightening around him invisibly as he neared his climax, just on the tip of it, so close. He needed more though, something was holding him back-he never had this issue before. It always made him reach his finish with the blood being smothered ferociously over himself and the images of his past victims on the BLU team would swirl in his brain until he felt he was floating.   
But then, as he gently squeezed his hard erection, a low and hauntingly delightful groan escaped his lips as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the image of Healer came into his head; She was bound, her mouth covered by a cloth and her face a contentment of pleasure and pain scribbling against her body that convulsed and her beating heart thumping in his view.

Yes, he could feel it make him hotter. Seeing her in pain, cruel little Vogel she was, smart mouthed to, he could easily shut her up. He could easily make her scared, he could, he could, he would. She would obey-she will. Sweat had beaded on his forehead and was glistening in the moon's white glow, his feet digging into the floor, toes curling in an lust powered sensation coursing through his veins like a wild-fire as the final image of Healer bound and opened wide before him sent him souring off with his climax. It felt like the band had been pinged off, releasing his once clenched stomach and only pleasure had burned lowly in his manhood. Blood and his liquids had mixed together to make a rather fitting concoction of hazy white and crimson red and felt his body go limp with satisfaction.

He sat there, exhausted and deliciously pleased, grinning as he thought of his own liquid creation reminding him of Healer's red rosy eyes.


	10. Chapter Ten.

Chapter Ten:

Healer was blinded by a bright white light shining through her window and stretching itself out along her berth, caressing her hidden toes and legs and kissing her hidden stomach, arms legs, neck and head that had poked out from under the duvet. She winced slightly as it caught her eye, making her frown and feel dazed from her restless slumber. She had not gotten a wink of it since she had crawled into it just a little ago, a few minutes to be precise.

Wait.

What was shining through her window?

She opened her eyes on curious instinct and was washed in the godly white glow from the moon and the twinkling stars dotted around scarcely. The sky was a beautiful peach-purple, blue tinging slightly behind grey clouds that had gathered more fiercely together. She checked the time, and her eyes widened when it read three-twenty. It wasn't even morn yet and she had only just drifted into a semi-deep slumber. 

She sighed, leaning herself back against the wall and rubbed her eyes like a fortune-teller circling a glass ball. Her hair was tussled to her hips in messy straight waves, her fringe beyond a tamed lioness' mane and her eyes half-lidded and shining in rose red. It wasn't cold like it was when she first crawled under her duvet, but a soft chill to the breeze had came and she huddled her arms closely around her.  
Healer sat for a long moment with her head leant against the wall and her eyes lulling softly, a dreamy lullaby softly kissing against the other side of her closed door. It was gentle, sweet, melodic and being played quietly by a piano. 

Her eyes flung open suddenly and she was no longer feeling kidnapped from her slumber-a piano? She frowned in the shadows masking her face as she swung the duvet of her legs, scotching off the mattress and wrapping the duvet around her. She didn't know if Victor was lurking around in the halls making sure she was in her room past curfew, or waiting to pounce on her to ask about those damn tapes again-which she was dreading when she next saw him because she forget to hand them in.

The trail of the sweet lullaby was coming from down the hall, down the steps and underneath her somewhere. It was so faint she had to stifle her breaths slightly, slow them as she walked like a tangled up mistress wrapped in a silk duvet as thin as paper. She crept down the hall as quiet as a mouth, but when she reached the steps they creaked like an old rocking chair; Loud, bone-cracking and noisy. No matter how much she did to try and avoid a noisy step, she would only end up getting another one again.  
When she had finally managed to find her way down through the blinding darkness, she pawed along the walls and listened to the sounds of the piano notes weaving through her eyes like silk, soft and smooth. Healer could tell that by the soft way the notes were hit in chime to the pulsating stripped beat, that it sounded like 'Das Feuer,' by her father's favourite Pianist, Sleipner.  
She followed the tune in time with the soft pressing of keys until she found herself at the top of familiar looking stairs that led to the composer himself-Eister.

The keys were pressed slowly as she bit her tongue, her head screaming for her to go back but her heart being pulled and pressed fiercely by the drumming of slow keys enticing her closer, drawing her in like bait. Her bare feet padded quietly up the steps until she was met with the large door left ajar so the piano could be heard loud and clear the sadness in the song being played out like a sad funeral being played out. Healer pushed the door open slightly, her mind in a dazed astonishment that Eister, liked to play piano. And as she searched through the murky darkness, dissecting through web's of shadows and walking closer, she could see him; He sat at a beautiful polished black piano the colour of liquorice with the moonlight beaming through a large window, casting it's hands over it and stretching over it's smooth textures. For a moment, Healer was jealous that the light was that close to Eister and she wasn't, but she stayed away and hindered carefully by the door, the music a carol of keys humming.

His fingers, though she could not see them from behind the large musical instrument, were pulled up and down by invisible strings like a puppet, slow and soft and sweet. His voice was mute, but it was almost as if what he wanted to say was being let out through his fingers and played in a musical tone of notes bobbing around on the keys. Healer tried to find his face, but just as close as she got, the sound of the incredible keys were drumming her heart with a perfect pitch and bass. She was entwined in it's glorious gracious player, but saddened when it begun to slow.  
Fingers pressed the keys with a much lighter touch, slower and slower until she could almost hear the ping of the key being sprung up again from the release of his finger and the loud, 'dong' noise of the 'A' key being dragged and bounded around the walls of the room. It tingled on her skin, mesmerising her in a enchanted melodic dream. She could curl up on the floor and be at peace with this type of sensual seducing by a piano, but Eister would spot her and then she would be in trouble. She felt so naughty however, as the music died a sad death and the room was plunged into a droning silence that made her chest feel tight, desperate in a weird way, to be spotted by Eister. She wanted him to see her.   
Her chest tightened as her heart thumped up and up and up until it was in her throat, and then her tongue was possessed by memory.

''Mein vatter loved zhat song.'' She cooed softly.

There was a shuffle. In the glowing light of the moon she could see him now, seated at the piano with his gracious horns sharp and pointed. She wondered where they had come from, if they were real, and why he had them. So many questions, so may things to say and yet her heart was pulsating to the dead lullaby that had gone away.  
He frowned and for a moment she thought she was in trouble. ''How did jou hear it playing?'' He asked.  
He wasn't angry. He wasn't irritated either. He was...Surprised.  
Healer crept forward, pushing her luck. ''I-I heard it from mein quarters.'' She halted, afraid to step any closer to the man she felt so pressured under his gaze.  
He closed the lid slowly before he rose to his feet and walked around the piano and stood in front of her, inches away but it felt as though he was right in front of her, watching and staring. The wind had begun to howl outside, whacking itself against the glass like moths heading to their suicide. Healer always found an interest in the way moths worker, reminding her that they were just as confused as anything else running into a burning blaze of light to singe themselves.

''Jou play fiery vell.'' Healer mumbled, the room spinning around her slowly as nerves crept along her spine. ''I love piano. Vatter vas teaching me, but he died before he could finish the basics.''  
''Oh, fiery sorry to hear.'' Eister replied, monotone dripping amongst his voice, but there was something caring laced with it. ''Danke Schon, I used to learn a lot in mein free time. I rarely get a chance to play it as much now.''

''Zhat's a shame. Jour fiery gut, I love how soft jou make it sound. Like it's a music box.''

''Music box's are fiery innocent. Zhey reflect sweet serenity, innocent holder's in it's possession.''

Healer felt her feet touch the cold ice floor in her intrigued blind haze. As she got closer, she could see just how fairly sized the room was; It looked like something out of a palace. The walls were marble white with grey flooring and paintings hung on the walls that were painted so well she thought they were moving in the twitching of the branches waving at her in their silhouetted cloak. There was two grey chairs seated close to the piano, near the window, with a clean and tidy table between them. To her left was a small berth tucked neatly in the corner beside a large wardrobe and a desk that sat facing her, two chairs pushed underneath the table in a straight line.

''Do jou like grey?'' She asked, smiling at the excessive colour drooling around the room.  
Eister looked around with a thin line pressed in his lips, hands behind is back. It was only then that Healer noticed he was only stood in a clear white shirt, three buttons un-done, with his black trousers hanging loosely around his hips and his shirt un-tucked messily. He looked...Appealing. He didn't look like the typt to tell you to go away, he looked engaging without all that clothing to hide himself.

''I suppose I do. It's a fitting colour.'' He finally replied, resetting his gaze onto Healer and making her heart flutter.  
She pulled the duvet around her shoulders some more as the cold nipped at her feet like piranha's, her care for Eister seeing her wrapped up in it with messy wild hair flown out the window long ago. She was just glad that when she stood in this room, there was some type f calming solace that carried her away. It was dark, so she could hide herself, it was cold, so she didn't have to feel anything, and most of all, it was under the ownership of Eister. Everything in this room he had most likely touched, books, draw handles, the piano keys, the wardrobe, the window latches, even the sheets. The sheets.

She could already smell his soft musky scent covered and coated in himself that she felt the urge to run over and drag the sheets all over herself, gorge on him right there and then and feel his ghostly self all over her. She had no idea where these thoughts were coming from, why she felt them or why she thought of doing those things. She didn't like him or Victor-they were her captor's. They were bossy and cruel. Well, she didn't know about cruel but bossy was one of them.

''Vat are jou looking at?'' Eister asked, interested at her dulled silence.  
She screamed in her head and flinched at his hot voice. He sounded so dark and mysterious...It was almost, sexy in some ways.  
No, no enough Healer, no. She thought. He is not any of those things.

She bit her tongue, her jaw feeling stiff. ''I...Um, I vas looking at za paintings.''

''Hmm? Oh, zhem.'' Eister turned to look at them lining the walls, a strike of pride filling his chest. ''Zhey hang zhere for no reason. Victor vouldn't give up on persuading me to add somesing colourful to za Valls.''

Healer took the chance as Eister wasn't looking to walk up beside him, not to close to touch, but close enough so that she could smell his scent smothering her in it's sweet mysterious haze. She could use it as a drug it was so addictive, so enticing and wondrous. It made her want to know more about him, she craved his words to hit her face and she craved his eyes to look at hers again, just to glance even. No, not even to glance. She wanted all of him, she wanted to read him.

''Have jou and Eister known each other long?'' She courageously asked, loosing the sheet around her to let the cold kiss her smooth skin.

''Hmm. Vee have known each other for avhile.'' Eister replied, gazing along the painting with the flower crown sat on some man's head and the large green vine snaking it's way around his throat. ''He vas fiery heavy vhen I first met him. His sarcastic tone vas something to like and loathe at za same time. And as for his persona and background vell...I vas surely intrigued enough to have him vork for me.''

''His persona? Vat do jou mean?'' Healer swallowed the lump away, her hands by her chest as the sheet slowly slipped further down her back.

Eister did something that made her heart skip a beat and her stomach was tightening into a waistband of knots; He grimaced and looked away from the painting to her, and for a moment she thought he was going to yell at her, tell her to go away back to her quarters and leave him be. But instead, he gazed deeply into her eyes so hard that there was some sort of electric friction between them. He was the master of this place despite Victor always relying on his boisterous attitude to get him what he wanted, but really Eister was the leader here.

He may have been the one to sit and watch, but he was a sort of like a Sniper. He observed, took in the best parts to go and take the action, what words to use in what event and   
how to handle it. It was admirable so much that Healer blushed, and thanked the darkness for hiding it.

''Jour eyes.'' He said, switching subjects. ''Vhy are zhey like zhat?''

''It's a boring story.'' Healer laughed shortly, looking away to the floor.

''I vould like to hear it, if jour not busy?'' Eister was searching for her eyes again.

Healer could tell that dawn was rising and the sun would shining soon, so she wouldn't even get a proper chance to confide into him. She was yearning to stay longer with him knowing that she wasn't rejected this time, that he wasn't angry at her stupid test and botching it. He wasn't annoyed, he was welcoming. She looked to the door and bit her tongue hard, her eyes scattering across it's fine polishing before bringing them back to Eister who had watched with a raised brow. She melted in his hands right there, her body already in a flustered state.

She knew Victor would be angry at her again for something she had not done and staying in her quarters wasn't going to help either. She puffed her cheeks out, shrugged shyly   
and as she did so, the sheet slipped like a lea from a branch to the mirror floor.  
''OK.'' She agreed with a soft hitch of her breath. ''Sure.''


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

''She got such a fright after I vas discharged from za hospital. Zhey didn't go blue or green or brown...Zhey vent red after I had grown and mutter vas excited.''

Healer's cheeks had never smiled so much it felt like they were going to crack and break from the aching they had infecting her cheeks from all the remising she had been doing, spilling herself out in front of Eister who sat and listened closely to every detail, every laugh, every giggle, every mutter she spoke. He paid attention to everything she did with such ease, Healer thought she would need lessons from him since he seemed to well trained in focused approaches without even saying anything.

The silk sheet lie abandoned on the cold floor when Healer had finished her story on her mutation to Eister, whom had allowed himself to enamour himself in her backstory with much delight, Healer didn't even stop and think if it was right to be opening up so much to a stranger. She had heard of the saying, 'kindness in strangers,' but she had never found it to be a sensible thing to do.

''And so, she vas showing me off to everyone. She didn't care vat zhey said, she said I vas her baby and I meant every sing to her. She vouldn't change me for anyone.'' Healer finished, her throat awfully dry and the rising sun beginning to rise into the peach coloured sky.

Eister had kept a straight face the whole time, his lips not moving once. Only to grin when Healer was mentioning snippets of her and Kliner's pillow forts they would make and  
pretend they were crew members of a mafia pirate gang hiding from an enemy captain threatening to take their treasure. It was funny to Healer, because her treasure had been stolen. Her family, her treasure, stolen away from her and she was lone pirate.

''Vat a background jou come from, Herr Healer. It is intriguing.'' Eister complimented blandly after Healer was done talking.  
She sat in the chair beside him near the window in the bright yellow sunshine making it's appearance again, the rays sprouting out like fingers stretching out over the hill tops. She was so lost in his daring and mysterious gaze, that she forget she was late for her duties with Victor.

''Oh fuck.'' She swore, giving no care for her profanity in front of Eister. 'I'm late!''

She shot up from the chair, shirt crumpled so she smoothed it out and bent down to whip the sheet from the floor and hung it over her shoulder. She spun round to face Eister who had sat there caring none the less for what Victor or her did, not worrying that she was late and smiling a small smile that creeped in the corner of his lips.  
Healer could tell what he was doing, mocking her and challenging her. ''Vhy za sly grin?'' She asked, crossing her arms over her chest where her hard nipples pressed like tips of tongues against her arm.

''Nosing, I just enjoy jou rush about for Victor at his every beck and call.'' He replied honestly.  
She smirked, licking her lip playfully. ''But who is to say I vouldn't come for jour every beck and call? Who's to say I might flip jou off and not come at all.''

''Vell, I can't see jou doing zhat. Jou don't have any idea vat kind of punishment is in line for jou if jou did.'' Eister was on his feet now, striding toward her swiftly before halting and standing in front of her, his hands behind his back like always. She squirmed under his gaze just slightly, a deer in headlights that burned her with such heat she liked it.  
''Is zhat a dare to find out, Eister?'' Oh, Goosebumps. They ran along her arms as his name rolled of her tongue like velvet; Sweet and short but so addictively pleasing. She grew brave, stepping closer. ''Or are jou attempting a threat?''

''Can jou tell za difference?'' He leaned closer so he was inched from her face, and this time, there were no shadows to hide her crimson blush. ''Or are jou to busy searching for somesing else?''  
Healer felt paralysed by his beauty; She could almost taste him in her mouth, his aura drifting around her like a lavender scented candle being lit to spark the flame of there emotions burning swiftly between them. She liked this side of Eister. He wasn't being mean or crude or, dare she say it, moody, but he was being welcoming and open this time without that shield up.

''Hallo?'' His voice echoed around her ears like she was under water, muffled and grumbled under the washing waves of water swishing between her ears. She stood smiling before he waved his hand in front of her face and the water rushing in her ears turned out to be her own blood pumping quickly and her daydream being swiped away.

''Oh, sorry.'' She said embarrassed. She looked away, turning her back and heading for the door. ''I have to go, nice talking to jou. Uh-Danke Schon. I-I, uh, see jou again perhaps?''  
It wasn't a question, more so a hopeful hint that Eister raised a brow to and his cold silver eyes like charcoal as he watched her.  
''I am certain I vill be seeing jou again.'' He replied.  
Relief. Healer could breath again.

She left with her feet tripping over themselves down the hall and up the steps until she stumbled messily through her door, his eyes burned into the back of her head until they were everywhere she looked; Her walls were dripping in steel, her coat as she slipped it on looking the same colour as his with his shield emblem on his arm with the medical symbols on the top and bottom corner. Even when she left her quarters and headed to the lab to meet Victor, she wasn't feeling fear for his wrath pressing against the lab door when she stood in front of it, because those bambi brown eyes were mixing with her head again in a sweet peaceful way that made her not give a damn about anyone else.  
She strode into the lab without a care or worry, acting as if she was walking into her very own lab back at her base and wearing her smartly fixed expression cleansed off any lingering fear, scrubbed clean and dry. She felt like she had the power to do anything and no one could stop her, feet gliding along the tiles, hair whipping messily about, hips swaying and then she saw him.  
She froze, a blizzard overpowering her brain.

He was leaning against his desk, head tilted to her direction with a large brown letter in his hand, the other tracing something over his knuckles that she couldn't see. Her heart was in her throat, barely to the top but just enough to make it harder to breath.

''Hallo.'' He said coldly. ''I didn't know vee had a alter ego roaming about it, hmm?'' He almost looked as if he was pleased to see her, relaxed by her being for once. Healer couldn't make out however, if it was the trick of the light, or if his eyes were wondering over her body for something on the inside instead of on the outside like most would do. All he could think about was how it was her face and body in the way it was, that made him reach his climax in a gleeful and exciting finish.  
Chin up, Healer. She thought, and she did just that. She didn't falter, she kept her chin held high and her defiance like a weapon by her side.

''I am feeling in a gut mood.'' She retorted. ''Zhat a problem?'' Yes! Oh, own it Healer! She was agreeing with her thoughts for once, that kick of pride she got from serving him a plate without any care to give.  
Victor smiled, chuckling so she could see his Adam's apple move up and down. ''Vell, look at how jour mood and confidence grown since jour slip up yesterday. I am surprised, but then again I am not; I knew zhere vas a spark in jou.''

''I'm not here to argue about my attitude, jou vant me to vork, so give me it.'' She crossed her arms, stamped her foot, and bit her tongue.

''Hmm. Vat is it vith jou and biting zhat tongue?'' He shifted oddly on the desk, fidgeting his legs as he rolled something on his free hand laid lazily by his left side out of view. Healer took a step closer out of courage and stupidity, her eyes trying to peek over to see what it was.

''It's a habit.'' She flushed, twirling it between her sharp teeth. ''I can't help it.''

''I zhink I could.'' He slyly retorted.

Her head, what once felt like a blizzard, was now in the midst of frosting. She felt deathly cold in his pearl gaze, steel shredding through her. He grinned at her as he shook the large intimidating file in his hand, sliding his tongue against his bottom lip and eyeing her.

''If it's vork jou vant, and jou vant somevhere to put zhat attitude to good use instead of irking me, zhen jou vill love zhis.''

Healer scowled to herself, knotting her hands in front of her and watching him walk towards her until he stood in front of her. He smelt similar to Eister, only he had a twang of fresh mint, sterile and clean. It was so clear to smell it felt as though she was panting roughly and burning her insides out just to get a whiff. They both smelt good, and she had no idea how they made her head whirl like a funfair attraction.  
He opened the file with rough gloved hands, pulling out a sheet of beige coloured paper. The material was firm, proper paper that was hard to tear, the kind that important registry information would go on. He spun it round and leaned closer, showing her the contents on the exposed page.

''I have had a request from someone.'' Victor begun in his smart, business like voice. She was interested, all that sass and ego gone out the window because fear itself was stood right next to her. ''And zhey have been interested in zhis for avhile, asked me, as high-skilled and talented as I am, agreed to do it.''  
She rolled her eyes so he couldn't see, her cheeks drawn in as she bit them in anger. I'll show you who's high-skilled when I ram my tools down your throat, Mr. Victor the dictating vice.

''Obviously, for reasons I Von't share, I have been requested to bring jou along vith me. Vee are going to a base under high-security.''

''High-security?''

''Read Herr Healer, jou might understand it zhen.'' Victor hinted, his body emitting his warmth onto her by how close they were standing.  
She found it hard to read through the large wafts of his scent fluctuating through her thoughts, interrupting her like important data being studied; She grasped the paper in her hand gently, making sure that he couldn't see her shaking.

'Agreement in confidential mission:'

'As the C.E.O or leader of this foundation, I hereby agree to granting access to my employer(s) and his subjects to attend this mission with careful and stern action. No information shall be given to subjects by any means, and if so action is taken, punishment will be decided on between me and my high employer to decide their punishment.'

Short, highly sensitive with information, and to Healer, a waste of precious time and words. 

Victor could have told her this by himself without having to use such fancy words to make it stand out boldly that 'punishment' shall come to subjects way, and by that code-name Healer could tell her it was aimed at her.

''Vhy couldn't jou tell me zhat?'' She asked as he shuffled the paper back into the file that had bulged from other papers being inside of it.

''I am going to, Schweinhund. I only showed jou zhat so jou got za idea that if jou, by any means or reason, dare try to escape zhen-''

''Punishment vill come mein vay, I get it.'' Healer interrupted, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

She was growing annoyed at thus suppressed secrecy, smothering control and ruling he had over her. She had even thought that maybe Milo had been a part of this refuge to for whatever reason, and come to think of it she had not seen him for awhile since the incident in the cupboard.  
Victor had grown silent, a worrying hint for such a man with words always piled high on his tongue for use. Healer peeked up through her lashes and when she did her heart fluttered and her stomach felt the weight of a brick hit it. He was staring at her with a very provoked glare. She swallowed hard, looking away.

''I understand, is all I am saying.'' She tried to smooth out. ''Jou can trust me to know vat I am doing.''

''I am beginning to vonder if jou really do, Healer.'' Victor replied, chucking the file onto the counter top, sending it skidding to the far corner and bashing a pen pot.  
The sounds of medical items clicking like buttons being pressed hindered in Healer's ears as Victor flipped a scalpel from his hand, and begun to twirl it over his knuckles. The blade was penetrating his bare skin, scarring it with each close-knitted glide it did over the thin flesh. He was completely fine with it's sharpened blade rolling over his skin without care or any discomfort-it was intriguing.

''Vell, I best brief jou should I not?'' Victor taunted, putting a hand behind Healer's back, just hovering it but not touching. Healer could feel it's magnetic powers shove her forward to the counter where Victor pulled out a large piece of A5 paper. He un-folded it open and smoothed the pages with his hand, rubbing out any creases left over.  
Healer's eyes widened in horror. ''Z-Zhat is za base Foundry.'' She exclaimed, trying to hide her surprised tone. ''Vhy do jou vant to go zhere?''

''Because I am in need of a fiery important piece of tech, Herr Healer.'' Victor said smartly, pointing his finger to a thin square on the top part of the base. ''It is here, and I need me and jou to go get it.''  
Healer couldn't look at him. For one, she couldn't understand why freedom was being given to her so easily, and two, why she had to retrieve such 'high tech' from this base for Victor. She wasn't looking a gifted horse in the mouth, but why was she the one being treated to such an almost generous token?

''Zhis is a trick.'' She muttered, her joy that once stood strong now backing away into the deepest part of her mind. She stepped away, breaking the heat between the two of them and looking to him. ''Jour lying, trying to-to make happy about getting out. I know jou are!''  
''Vhy vould I ever do somesing like that?'' He replied, grinning small and hinting his voice with something that brimmed along the lines of sarcasm.

''I-I don't know.''

''I need jour help vith zhis. Jour healing skills are spectacular, Healer. Jou should love zhem, adore zhem even. No one can charge as gut as jou can, and take zhat as a compliment not on vork base'.''  
She giggled weakly. ''I am charmed really, but how do jou know so much about my skills in healing?''

''Zhere is a lot jou don't know I already know, Healer. And for now, being za gut little Vogel jou are being, let us keep it zhat vay. Now, enough arguing and wallowing in self-esteem issues.''

Healer went to argue, but Victor hushed her and pushed her round to stand in front of him, his chest hovering behind hers and his chin so close to her shoulder he could lean on it. Her back arched in fear at how close he was. He was like a crossed species; Panther and Lion all mixed together. He was dangerous and mean with the snap off a Lion's jaws, but yet he was dark and swift like a panther and so unpredictable it was painful to be so close to him.

He placed his finger on the top of the map again to a small squared box that had a red arrows drawn by the side and a red ring wrapping around it. The base went down in a straight line with small squares darting off in small spaces to left and rights, room measurements drawn inside of them, area's where cliffs sat marked in corners, which teams were positioned where and where easy escape route's were. It was all laid out perfectly, each detail accounted for, specific's marked in thick black accents on the pages so nothing could be left out. He was very precise and detailed when it came to get what he wanted, Healer had deducted in her own mind.

''Here is vhere vee need to go. Zhere is za first starting point down here,-'' He dragged his finger down to the very bottom of the page, his arm resting against her own. His voice was dark, smooth like cotton touching her ears, or like someone playing with her hair. Her skin tingled, breath hitching quietly as she gulped. ''-But as jou can see, zhis is to far. I don't plan on getting spotted or pursued zhis far by both teams. Remember, vee are an enemy to both teams.''  
He said it so sternly in her ear she felt her blood run cold, her skin hackled with all her hairs standing up like soldier's in a war. She let out a soft sigh, her back shivering.

''Do jou understand?'' He pressured, his eyes marking themselves onto her back.

''Ja, I do.'' She confirmed, voice scratchy. ''So, vhere vould jou plan to go in zhen?''

''Glad jou asked.''  
She could hear his smile stretch across his lips, her chest feeling like it was being crushed. He was so domineering without even staring at her.

''I plan to go from zhis side. It's quick, closer zhen down zhere and vee should be able to infiltrate vithout any hindrances.'' Victor had pointed to the left side where a green pen had circled a dot, an arrow directing to the words, 'Access through here.'  
Healer nodded, struggling to converse with what she had been tasked to do; It felt so nostalgic but paralysing in the sense that she didn't almost understand what she was doing. She was excited to be out there doing what she knew best, thrilled even that the excitement was boiling the more she thought about it in her stomach, but she felt as though-in a very dark crevice of her mind-that it was all a plan.

''Do jou agree on zhis vay through?'' Victor asked, his eyes trailing up her back again. ''Or do jou zhink another vay round is accessible?''  
Healer thought. The humming from the machinery and the medi-gun stuck to the ceiling on a retractable arm was driving her insane, the tune sounding like a naughty -um- a child would do to someone doing something bad. The wind was whistling in a bored mutter against the wind while the room felt like it had heightened in degree's, from freezing cold to boiling hot. She couldn't think straight with eyes pressuring her, her own heart becoming a torment pounding thrashing her chest and her mouth feeling like a desert.

''Healer?''

''Ja, I agree.'' She said quickly, her head feeling as though it was falling off her shoulders. ''I know zhat za right vay vould be guarded by sentry's, and if jou came from any lower it vould be to far and zhen za Sniper's vould be able to see jou.''

''Fiery gut. I take it jou have vorked zhere before?'' He was interested, but he sounded as though he already knew she had been there.

''Ja I have. It vas my first base and first mission vhen I vas new. Seeing it brings back memories.''

''Jou have to let me learn more about jour line of vork, Healer. I am fiery interested. Vee could be a fiery gut team, if jou be a gut subject and follow my rules.''

And as quick as it came, Victor was away from her back and standing by the counter beside her, hands placed out neatly on the top of it and his eyes admiring her shaking state. How had he done this to her? How did he and Eister do this to her? Why as hr head in a wreck of deluded ruins?

''Let us just do za vork first.'' She agreed. ''Don't go mixing business vith pleasure.''

''Who said it vould be pleasure jou vould be having?'' Victor replied.  
Healer looked up un-amused and bit her tongue. ''No one, but jou obviously don't understand za saying of za phrase.''

''Oh I do, Healer. But I zhink it is jou who doesn't.'' Victor smiled, tilting his head. ''And stop biting zhat tongue of jours. Jou'll hurt it and I vill have to stitch it back up again.''  
Healer found a exciting challenge wobble it's way into her mind at his hint of being that close to her; As her own studying she had secretly been doing on all of the occupants here, she had deducted that Victor was a man that toyed with her for fun. And fun it was, because Healer could easily tell he was doing it to get a reaction.

Sick fool, she thought. You don't even know who your dealing with.


	12. Chapter Twelve.

Chapter Twelve:

She was stripped bare in view of herself, of her shame, of her horror winding behind her glassy orbs. The mirror glared back at her with the same mundane expression she owned on her face, a grey and heavy sadness pricking at her skin. Her hands kept smoothing down the uniform to make it easier to like, but the more she stared at the symbol that wasn't hers on her arm, the more she wanted to curl up and cry. Victor had given her the uniform he wanted her to wear for this mission they had scheduled for the simply reason she hated; He wanted her to show it off to her team and the enemy team, if they were spotted, that she was no longer under there guidance anymore.

She didn't belong to them and they didn't own her, and neither did that Medic whom she once served proudly have any control over her anymore. Victor was eager to shove it into her arms before she could wash and clean herself in one of the shower cubicles in the washrooms they had in the lower part of the facility. But as she stood here, hair in wet rat's tails dangling to her hips beside her special monitoring pad, the more she loathed herself.

The uniform wasn't a bad colour she had thought however. It was a pretty ash grey like Eister's, with a pair of black firm buttons pinning it together over her small chest and a simple pocket on the right side. Underneath she wore her white scrubs that had been cleaned and a holster for her Orbito clast's. The coat was long reaching all the way down to her shins while her grey boots covered her tight-fitted trousers and hid any unwanted scarring on her ankles. The symbol on her arm however, made it unnerving to look. A shield coloured in a beautiful turquoise colour with a dark grey rimming it sat on her upper arms each side. A pair of medical symbols added to it, one in the top corner while one in the bottom corner-but it followed the same symbol as hers did; She wouldn't be without her needle splitting straight down the shield in front of it just like on her RED team uniform, that she once used to call hers with pride but was now a long distant memory.

It was as if she was stripped of her identity and fitted into anew one that she didn't feel she had a choice on joining. She couldn't argue with it though, as other important things were in place to be done at the snap of Victor's fingers. Healer grumbled, brushed her hair and fixed her grey gloves over her hands before leaving and meeting the face of Victor.  
Does he ever give me some time alone? She thought angrily to herself.

''Oh, hallo.'' She greeted, flicking water off her eyebrow. ''Vas jou vaiting for me?''

''Perhaps so. Vee are late, and zhis is unacceptable.'' He growled, Eister taking the shadow looming posture behind him. Even he was here?! She flushed scarlet, hiding her cheeks and trying to ignore her subconscious whispering all the negative things about how dumb and ugly she must look.

''I have prepared jour veapons on za vay out, jou vill also be meeting one of our other team members to. Raize.'' Victor nodded, hooking a messenger bag over Healer's shoulders and tightening the strap.

''Raize?'' Healer echoed. ''Who is he?''

''A fiery gut man vith a clever eye for hitting a target square in za eye.'' Eister answered, gazing heavily into Healer's orbs.  
She felt that spark of joy hit her again and for a moment, Victor and his rushing ways vanished and it was just her and Eister stood in the hall.

''He sounds like he can come in handy.'' Healer agreed, her waist being tugged by Victor fixing a black belt around it. ''May I ask, vat is zhis all for? I do not require a belt, my pad helps me charge my brace.''

''So it does, vell done for not forgetting. Nein, zhis is for somesing else. Jou'll see soon.'' Victor mumbled, clipping the clip together and leaning back up. ''Right, stay close and don't jou dare try anysing schupid.''

''If I do I know vat Jou'll do.'' Healer replied strongly.

''I am glad jou vere eager to have me deal za punishment out instead of someone else.'' Victor grinned, and Healer felt dread drain her.

She looked to Eister who had that look again; The one when she first met him, forlorn maybe? No, he was pleased, angry, but pleased. But also, concerned.  
He knew something she didn't.

Healer wasn't given the chance to argue anymore as Victor ordered her out of the facility and into the dark cool breeze of the purple-peach coloured sky glimmering with stars she could make into constellations. She would have sat there for ages if not for Victor shoving her along to some man stood near a pair of long, rickety old steps. Healer took a moment to feel the breeze purifying her, kissing all over her skin like it had not done from the inside, cleaning her out off all her pain and suffering she had endured, and she let out a large sigh to release it happily. She could see they were in a very large facility, a asylum like building with tall pointed tips like cat ears and moss covering every part of the dark bricked walls. It was a manor, a facility so quiet it was like a peaceful property that was always up to no good on the inside.

She could see the large roads stretch out before her with clear dusty paths beside it, the hot tinge to the breeze running along her back. She felt Victor grab her attention by a snap of his fingers from her beautiful refugeed illusion.

''Healer, zhis Raize.'' He announced, presenting to her the man she saw leaning lazily over the wooden railing.  
He was a young man, dressed in her team's uniform the exact same style and look as her Sniper used to wear. His hat was the same tanned colour, the same turn hole in the back of it, his back straight with pride and his skin fair and luminous. When he turned around, she almost gasped aloud in front of Victor and Eister to give them the pleasing spell they had been planning for.

''Z-Zhat can't be jou, Sniper?'' She whispered, her eyes examining his face with great attention paid to detail.

He had the facial structure of her Sniper, long, perfectly sculptured with each fine line dragging down to his chin. His lips had that same scar he got from Spy from there to his eye, the most ashy coloured orbs met hers and then a smile spread across his smug look as he leaned against the railing all hipster and chilled.  
He knew exactly who she was. ''Hey princess.'' He said calmly. ''How's it been?''  
Healer couldn't find her words, or even begin to assemble what little she had retching up her throat to be spoken. She bit her tongue and giggled. ''Jou came here to?''

''Yeah, that's right mate. Just a bit before you did. Way before actually.'' He replied, tilting his head as the breeze ruffled his jacket and his eyes sparkled.  
Healer, in spite of herself not being able to find her words to express her vexation, went to rush right at him and push him over the railing. She was angry, fuming in hot rage she could burn someone she was so angry, but once again Victor stepped in and grabbed her by the arms just before she could get his shirt in her tight grip.

She was upset, far from it. Healer was barking mad at him for leaving the team that once when no one could figure out where he had gone, all but a sad lonely note left on his empty quarters that had more dust then belongings to feel it's contents up, with a sad 'sorry' scribbled on the front. Nothing else, just those four letters and the excruciating pain of left wondering why.

''Jou left us vhen vee needed jou! How could jou?!'' She screamed, her voice frightening restless birds from a nearby bush.  
Sniper stood back, hands raised up in surrender, face contorted with mixed emotions that made him look like a picture book of horror and sadness. Victor harshly grabbed her upper arm, yanking it back in a position that no arm should be put in and caused her to yelp and stare at him with daggers.

''Stop zhat screaming, vee are doing a job, not to cause friction between a friend.'' He growled, tugging her arm when she tried to pull away. The pain of the bone threatening to snap warned her to halt, so she obeyed and listened. Raize-or who used to be Sniper-stared in guilt as Healer turned her back and crossed her arms over her chest with a firm pressure to calm her shaking nerves.

She was desperate to slap his face, hard and rough just like it felt when he left and the team had to wait a long while for a new synthetic clone to be brought in for him. Even then, it was hard to adjust to such a thing that resembled the real thing they all once new, but Healer could never get used to his other counterpart for a very long time. She still couldn't and seeing him here now, alive and well, was a punch to the chest and also a light sigh of relief.

The trio, once finished with gathering their bearings and Victor assigning their roles in strict formality, they were on their way. The journey wasn't long but it felt like it was; Healer was cramped in his small RV, Victor sitting beside Raize as they mumbled quietly while she smelt the once friendly scent that lingered in the RV. It used to smell like sweet citrus, but now it smelt like rotting dreams of mouldy hope dried and mottled into every inch of the furniture. She didn't look at him once even though she wanted to. She was eager to catch a glimpse of him while he wasn't watching, just a glance to see how much he had changed and to clear the tension stuffing and crowding up the little van they rode in.

The sky was lavender mixed with a dark blue when they reached their destination, by Victor's forceful point to turn into a right driveway that was blocked of by a large metal fence with a dominate padlock hung on the front of it proudly. Signs in big white letters smacked onto red backdrops read, 'NO TRESSPASSING,' or, 'TRESSPASSRES BEWARE, DANGER AHEAD.'

They weren't completely wrong, as ahead it was a industrial estate filled on an occasion of two teams fighting fir pure entertainment to satisfy the needs of two greedy men and one snarled amused woman.

''It's padlocked.'' Raize pointed out. ''Can't climb over either mate.''

Victor tutted, and not to the fact it was padlocked either. He was irked by the nickname 'mate' that Sniper called everyone of his friends.

''Vell, I didn't expect to go through za front. Vee are going through za left entrance.'' Victor corrected. ''Park over zhere, keep za van out of sight.''

Raize spun the wheel, jerking the RV backwards and then reeving forward so he was parked between a large bush that threatened to devour the RV whole with it's branches crawling along the windows and roof like veins.  
Healer climbed out with Victor with her heavy mechanical arm brace feeling a lot heavier then what it used to and her bag whacking the back off her rear in a tapping rhythm that annoyed her as they padded through the veined forest. It was a long hike then she recalled when she first came here, the ghosts of her team's moving silhouette's against walls and dirt tracks echoed around the base when they reached the left access point. There was no fence blocking the way like the first entrance, which was a relief on both Healer's and Victor's part, but there were two large spiked poles that had fallen over like a pair of swords crossed against each other.

''Vat kind of state did zhey leave zhis place in?'' Healer asked to herself, remising the memories as they echoed through the gentle breeze.

''Obviously not in a gut one.'' Victor replied unamused.

''I don't ever remember the poles being spiked either.''

''Better be on a gut vatch zhen. Come, up and over, mind jour feet.''

Victor took Healer's hand in a gentle touch; It was almost like there hands were connected by a magnet that hadn't managed to touch metal, but it was close enough to cause a heavy friction between them. She placed her foot on the wood between two sharped spiked pikes, then used Victor's helping hand to stable herself as she lifted the other one over.

''Oi, wot's all this about then?'' Raize said as he caught up, hands on hips. ''Don't ever remember-''

''Vee know.'' Healer interrupted. ''Don't vaste jour breath, Raize.'' She emphasized sarcasm onto his name he felt a muscle flex in near his heart. He didn't feel offended by it, surely she couldn't make him feel as bad as he already did? She was doing a grand job of it so far.

Once all were over, they found themselves trailing up a abandoned and rather dishevelled looking yard; Large shipments of containers sat lonesome in a sprawled out order, letters of bar codes and shipment capacities scribbled in black screaming letters on the sides of the heavy grey containers. Buildings stood tall and hollow with no soul to make them feel lively like they once did, but this Foundry had been left rather quickly due to the plans of Grey Mann ordering a suspicious attack on it. Healer could remember how she had Medic practically training her despite her previous training she did with Soldier before she was let out on the field, the countless draining sessions that left her weak and almost limp and out of feeling.

She would never regret it though, because she had Soldier to thank for her mastered strength and perception skills she had heeded in a right time to. The thought was so upsetting she had to look away from the hollow weeping windows and focus on the entrance to the BLU team's base.

''It should be up here.'' Victor said, pointing to a large garage door that was sealed shut. ''Let us hope it is open.''

''I doubt zhat. Who vould leave it open? Miss. Pauling is alvays making sure each door is shut and locked vhen vee move onto another base. Zhis one is probably locked.'' Healer informed smartly.  
Seeing Victor's face twist from anger to annoyance was pleasing her forlorn mood and the once sad feeling she had was replaced.

''Zhen jou might have to find another vay in, Von't jou?'' He smiled, facing her. ''Jour za lightest here, small, and know jour vay around.''

''Sniper does.'' Healer argued, forgetting herself and dropping her shoulders. ''I-I mean Raize does.''

''I could find a way up mate, not that hard. I used to snipe up there, remember princess? Good times they were.'' Raize grinned, shaking his head as he looked up to a lookout point behind a large wall connecting to a building. A balcony was outstretched perfectly to fit one person and still hide them at the same time, which is what made gunning down all those enemies a cake walk.

''I remember.'' Healer admitted, the wind kissing her cheeks as I picked up. She huddled her arms as Victor tutted.

''I am beginning to regret bringing jou Raize, tainting her mind again. She is in recovery, she doesn't need all zhat filling her head again.''

''I was jus' tryin' cheer her up.'' Raize said.

''Vee have a task to do, let's just do it.'' Healer said quickly, dropping the conversation and walking away from the two men.  
There was a stack off box's leaned up against a wall that Healer found to be a good choice as stepping blocks to a window above them leading to the base' insides. She would have climbed in there and then if not for Victor snaking up beside her and eyeing her every move.

''Jour not going in on jour own.'' He growled. ''I don't vant jou escaping.''

''I Von't. Jou really zhink I vould vhen I know vat Jou'll do if I so much as had the thought of it?'' Healer argued, hands on hips.

''I already know it's crossed jour mind, so don't take me as a fool.''

''Do jou vant zhis tech or not? Zhis is out only vay in, so just trust me. I trust jou.''

She felt like she had committed into a illegal act; Admitting to the man who was beginning to give her nightmares, that she trusted him. She felt crazy, insane even, on the verge of tipping over into a pool of insanity filled whirlwind of joy. He was so hard to understand that her mind was fooling itself.  
He grinned hard, eyes wandering over her strongly positioned body. ''Fine. Jou climb through, and see if jou can get zhat door open. Jou are to not go any further, understood?''  
Bossy.

''Understood.'' he sighed, rolling her eyes and biting her tongue.

''Stop rolling jour eyes and biting jour tongue, go.''

Healer obeyed. She hauled herself up the box's carefully, the weakness from ages of decaying in the storms and the bleaching hot rays of the sunshine had made the wood charred and unstable. Each move she took she hoped she didn't fall through them and have splinters penetrating her skin, how embarrassing that would have been if she did. Her hands reached the window, a deep breath being inhaled in hopes it was open, then she pushed with all her might and exhaled heavily. The window swung forward.

Oh bonus, she thought with her back crawling with paranoia.

She swung her leg over the seal, ducking underneath and bringing the other leg over with her hands gripping tightly onto the seal so she wouldn't fall with a heavy thud, but despite her efforts to try she still ended up loosing her grip and having nothing to step on and hit the cold ground with a thud that knocked the breath right out of her. She gasped in agony, her hip bone on her left getting the full impact as she rolled over and got to her knee's.

''Ow, fuck.'' She swore, her voice echoing around the shallow and shadow infested room. It wasn't dark but it was very dim so all she could see was the outlines of more crates and posters stuck to the walls and a hazy glow of a red wall light flickering on and off in the corner. It smelt of old dusty concrete freshly sanded, a obvious sign that someone had or is still roaming about.

Healer wasted no time finding a small bobby pin in a the corner of the room (after spending a good few mins on the floor pawing and scratching around like some dog), and managed to pick the lock open and heave the heavy door up itself. Her arms were shaking as she held it on her shoulders, grunting as Raize took over from her and Victor stared in pleased awe.

''Another successful victory.'' He said, slyly grinning as he shuffled on past. ''Jou never fail to impress.''

''I try mein best.'' She said panting and hands on knee's.

''Right. Let's get to za main building, Raize I vant jou keeping guard out here, make sure no one comes looking around.'' Victor ordered, gesturing Healer to move forward and leave Raize to struggle with the garage door biting down on his shoulder.

''Yeah, no worries mates.'' He huffed, sucking in his cheeks and shaking his head.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

The base was more run-down and decrepit then she remembered it being a smelt like a oil factory. The walls were chipping in large clumps of grey heaps crumbling to the floor. The windows were hollow and stained with dirt and dust growing along it while mould had formed inside of it's nails on it's windowsill. Crates had been left abandoned out in hazardous ways that could cause an accident, and the sheets that were once placed over them had slipped off slightly and bugs had formed over them to nest.  
Healer shoved back a cough at the vile and putrid smell stinging her nose and burning her throat as they made their way down a dark hall to a lower half of the building where the 'tech' had been tracked down to.

''I never even knew vee had special tech in zhis base.'' Healer said to push away the smothering silence. ''I alvays just figured zhat za intelligence vas notes.''

''It's much more zhen zhat.'' Victor triumphantly said, his chest puffed out. ''Zhere are some zhings best left in za dark, agreed, but some are for eager and important eyes only.''

''So, do I get to see it?''

Victor went quiet, his gaze avoiding hers with a steady walk hammering through his well built body she still couldn't get over. She struggled to restrain her greedy eyes from taking in every detail and gave her subconscious an evil glare each time she whispered in her head, 'little hoe, what are you doing?'

''It is only for me to see, Healer.'' He finally breathed. ''Not in anyvay to offend jou, but it's only to level out any issues zhat could rise if jou did see it.''

''Issue's? I vouldn't go arguing vith jou about it if zhat is vat jou mean.'' Healer argued, stepping over some fallen debris. ''I vould love-I-I mean like to vork vith jou more.''

''Oh?'' He was surprised as much as Healer was that those words snaked their way out past her tightly clenched teeth.  
What are you doing Healer?! She screamed in her mind.

''I didn't zhink jou vere going to co-operate. Jou still have not brought mein zhose tapes.''

''Uh, oh I am sorry. I vill bring zhem to jou. I must have forgotten.''

''Again?''

''Again.''

''Zhat is becoming a habit, isn't it?'' His tone had changed from surprised, to a intrigued know-it-all sarcastic comedic tone. And Healer didn't like it very much.

''Nein, it isn't.'' She denied, tripping over a piece of loose metal on the floor and knocking into Victor's arm. She gripped it hard, a groan escaping his lips in anger and his hands quickly fumbling her back onto her own two-feet.

You idiot Healer, you idiot. Stop being so stupid! He's a man trying to get something out of you so stop thinking anything else!

''I vould zhink it is. Jou should know it isn't right, being a Doctor and a Therapist.''

''Vhatever, look I zhink vee are here.''

Healer was glad they had reached the door before the conversation could grow anymore intimately insulting on her part, she focused on the task ahead. They entered a fairly large room of the base' BLU side exhausted from the steps that were like mountains in neat painful rows they descended down not to long ago. In the centre of the room was a large control point powered off and it's bright blue glow hidden away from the murky shadows. Large windows surrounded the walls, peeping darkness staring in as Healer and Victor searched the room for the location of the package.

''Do jou know specifically vhere it is?'' Healer asked, bending over behind a suspicious gathering of box's in the left corner.

''Nein, schupid really, but keep looking.'' Victor replied, his anger becoming his voice.

Healer hunted around for awhile in the corner until she decided to open up one of the crate's with her Orbito clast's to see if it was inside the crates. There were to many around the base to know for sure which one held the tech, and she wasn't going to go play find the tech with the man who scares her. She wasn't that dumb.

Bewildered in her adventure, Healer had blocked out the sound of anyone around her so she couldn't hear anyone speaking to her because she was deep in thought. To deep in thought, that the click of a weapon being loaded sounded like the chiming of her beating heart thumping.

''Stand up ya sly lil' fox and I might just not tag ya.'' A familiar Texas dripped accent flooded her ears as she froze on the spot.

Her head raised slowly, slowly enough to make it feel like it weighed a ton and her eyes fixing onto the long shining barrel off a shotgun staring her down. It was a stand-off, a shot-out between her and the gun and who gets away with who's life and the prize. She followed the black overalls, passing a red shirt, gliding over a smooth tanned skin and meeting the shimmering goggles of a man she knew as Engineer. Her Engineer. He was the one holding her at gun point, something she never hoped she would have to see, but seeing it this close but the fear she felt in a state of fear for itself.

''Engi?'' She cooed, her voice wobbling. ''It's-It's...''

Damn it, her words were lost again, stolen by his presence. A long lost friend she never thought she would see again, a friend that if she did ever see again for even a glimpse, that he would smile and wave instead of pointing his powerful shotgun between her eyes.

''Healer? Is at' really Ya'll?'' His voice was softer, calm, surprised. Had he seen reason for his mistakes?

Then it dwelled for a moment and struck her like lightening, hard and electrifying. She couldn't give away who she was with or what she was doing! But a certain someone had that already figured out by the click of a gun being posed.

''Step avay, Healer.'' Victor's voice ordered, whispers bounding off the walls like ghosts had flooded in. ''Or I vill blow jour fruende's brains out in front of jou.''  
Healer did as she was told, a fearful pit of worry resting in her stomach at Victor's darkened tone. Engineer frowned, moving his gun from Healer and shifting it to point at Victor who grinned fearlessly.

''Is zhat a gut idea, Schweinhund?'' He taunted, his eyes luminous in the glow of the moonlight shining through a window.

''An' just in Sam Hill are you?'' Engineer retorted.

''Zhat is none of jour business. If jou vant to leave vith jour life and have half a brain, I vould turn and go now.''

''Not until Ya'll tell me why Healer her ain't be on ta team in gosh darn ages!''

Healer was caught between the pair, a shield for both of them ready to soak up two bullets that would probably be fired by the pair if this talk didn't go well. She was happy, joyed to see Engineer was well, but at the same time she was fearful for him; She didn't know this side to Victor, she had never seen it so dark and evil that it made it unpredictable to guess what he was going to do next.

''Zhat is nosing for jou to vorry about. Go on jour vay, leave us to it. Be a gut Engineer, hmm?'' Victor snapped the jaw of the Beretta he held firmly backwards to load it, his grin stretching across his cheeks. ''Or let me have more fun zhen I intended on having.''

''Jus' wait a sec will ya? Ya'll brought our beloved member here for what exactly? Ya'll are some stranger who's kidnapped her and we jus' so happen'd to find Ya'll here? There more to it, boy.''

He stressed the word 'boy' so much it made Victor grimace and growl darkly under his breath. Before Healer could register what he was going to do, a loud crackling pop echoed around the room, shredding the whistling wind apart and blood splattering onto her left cheek. 

The flash replayed in her mind as Engineer yelled, another shot much louder and deeper ripped through the room and bounced off something metal and came flying right back into Healer's direction. The bullet tore through her arm recklessly, blood gushing out of the torn muscle and her hand on instant reaching to grip it. She cried aloud, her body tumbling away from Engineer to Victor who had caught her in his web like grasp and gripped the back of her neck.

''I told jou not to talk to anyone jou veren't meant to!'' He roared. ''Vhy do jou never listen?!''

''He vas my fruende! Jou shot him!'' She argued back, whacking his arm with her tight-fisted hand as she tried to rush to Engineer who had been hit in the chest, just a few inches away from hitting his heart. She fretted he wasn't going to make it as he stumbled to the ground in the doorway, his shotgun having one more bullet in it's body ready to fire and 

Healer knowing it would be aimed at Victor.  
A part of her was torn, no pun intended to herself considering her fresh wound, but she was torn completely between hating and liking Victor. No, not liking, putting up with more like. She was trying to be good to get on his good side and feeling as though her outburst had jeopardized it possibly was swelling into a large worry.

''Healer...Gosh darn it-Listen boys!'' Engineer screamed to someone that wasn't Healer or Victor. ''Get down here and give me some gosh darn help! I found Healer!''

''No, jou little pest!'' Victor yelled fuming at their wrecked mission. ''Vee need to go!''

''Give us Healer back jou bastard!'' Engineer raged, raising his gun and placing his finger on the trigger.

Healer widened her eyes, slow-motion hitting her hard as she stepped in front of Victor and felt the feeling off hard metal whacking her between her chest and knocking the breath right out of her, taking it away like her words were to. She didn't scream, at first, the adrenaline had numbed the pain off the shotgun wound that had shot right through her chest and was wedged between her, the blood mottling and oozing onto her hands.  
She looked up, awed, scared, confused, her brain trying to summon some sense of clarity and strength but none were found.

''Move!'' Victor struggled out, his eyes caught off guard by the blood staining Healer's hands.

It was so pretty. It was so, bright, so much lighter then normal blood he had ever seen. It was, luminous, almost. It was exotically enticing in the worst possibly situation and his   
head was boggled with confusion.

The pair sprinted off, wasting no time for dwindling but a slight bit of time for regretting they didn't find the tech they came for in the first place. Healer was struggling to find her breath-heck even her words-while Victor was struggling to run without distraction to the blood gushing out his subject. He knew that Engineer had called back-up-damn it! How did they and why did they, know they would be here? Why were they sent back here? No, no he couldn't waste time thinking about it now, he had to get Healer out safely, himself to in his ruffled and hot state. There would always be time to catch them again, wouldn't there?

''Keep going! Can jou see Raize up zhere?!'' Victor shouted as the wind hit there cheeks and took there breath away in it's frantic blistery blow.

Healer groaned, the pain like a thousand bee-stings all over her body. She tried to look up but she couldn't see any sign of Raize in sight, but he was a well hidden Sniper. He was the owl of their group. He once was. Once.

They treaded through smashed glass from the window used to get access through as they clung to each other for support, Healer more so leaning herself forcefully onto Victor because the pain in her chest was making it hard to stand up straight. They were almost out when the backup support had caught eye of them, a few distances behind them; A Scout, a Demo man and a Soldier. No Medic. He wasn't there. Healer felt disheartened almost, hurt. Had he forgotten about her?

''Get em' lads!'' Demo's voice bellowed through the thunder-cloud infested sky, drizzles of rain beginning to pelt down softly.

Healer listened to the whistles and whizzing off bullets hitting metal pipes and splintering rocks, crumbling them apart and one bullet even catching her brace, severing the wire that run from it to her pad and cutting the power. ''Ugh, Schiebe's!'' She swore aloud, her anger getting the best of her. ''Zhey cut za cord to za brace!''

Victor huffed, dazed and dizzy. ''Zhen move faster!''

She was heaving, panting as they ran while Victor fired a few rounds and Healer managing to get Scout in the leg, not a bad place that would to much from the acidic burn but ut would halt his whippet legs off their tails for a little. Healer threw herself over the fallen spiked polls and wobbled against the urge to succumb to pain, the bullet that had lodged itself in her mechanical brace corrupting it's powers to heal herself.

It wasn't long before they reached the RV after passing Raize, whom was secretly perched upon a rock beside a building like a goblin in shadows, lurking and stalking his prey. His rounds were hitting her team right in the head, mercilessly, as if he had forgotten they were once his friends. He was a quick crack at his trigger, quicker then the slumping bodies falling behind Healer and their screams sounding more louder then they did on the battlefield that was without comfort.

''Get in!'' Victor ordered, pushing her back into the side door so she tripped over the step.  
Loosing her footing, she hit her nose straight onto the table placed opposite the door and caused the bridge of it to throb in pain. Soon after, blood had begun to pool out of it like a tap, dripping over her clean white coat and coating her hands. She stumbled to the seat as Victor ushered Raize in, hands fumbling with keys, boots hitting the pedals as the engine roared breathlessly to life.

Healer was flung over the table as the RV sped off, Victor slamming the door shut and falling backwards into the seat beside her. She was in a throbbing state of agony with her most likely broken nose and there were no tissue's to hand. She wouldn't beg, she wouldn't plead, but it was either this or walk out looking like she had been in a stand-off and narrowly escaped with her life.

''V-Victor um-My, my nose...Is zhere any tissue anyvhere?'' She wobbled, the RV's rough bouncing making the blood splat over the table.

Victor swallowed hard as he stared directly at her, an intimidating gaze that put Healer on the edge of her seat-literally. His mind was stirring again.

I know it. He thought.

I know what it does. He was awed.

''Victor?'' Healer asked again, pinching her nose and spitting the blood onto her sleeve.  
Look at it. Splendid. Yes, well done, good, good. He grinned, black raven hair tussling in the movements of the RV.

''Let us get zhat looked at, hmm?'' He replied, taking her hand in his as the RV had slowed to a more suitable speed so walking was much easier to do without being flung around like cats in a sack.

''Raize, do jou mind us using jour vashroom? Healer is in need of medical attention and her brace is broken.'' Victor informed, glancing hurriedly over to Raize who was sinking into his seat.

''Yeah, go on, get her fixed up. Her wounds look threatening. I'll try keep the RV as stable as I can, roads are pretty bumpy though mate.'' Raize returned dutifully.  
Before Healer could respond to Raize, she was spun around and dragged to the small washroom tucked neatly away beside the bed that was also a couch plumped with red maroon pillows and a plaid blanket.

''In.'' Victor pushed.

Healer didn't argue and did as she was told, slipping into the bathroom and turning around to face Victor. But as she turned, she could see a horrifying inclement expression in his smile, and bellow that, she had noticed that he was lascivious in his lower regions...


	14. Chapter Fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay...Finally managed to get a chapter done for this story. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in this story. I really just have been finding it hard to write chapters for it, it's my fault. I'm so grateful that I got given the chance to write with such amazing characters, but I feel I am just a let down for it. I care a lot for my writing, but lately I really just hate it.
> 
> As always, Victor, Eister, Raize and Milo belong to Inschadenfruede, and if you are into cool creepy kawaii gore art you can go check their DA out. There really good.   
> Healer belongs to me, TF2 belongs to Valve.  
> What else do I need to say? Oh, I also might be slow with the next chapter again. I might not even post another again IDK, k? I'm kidding I will...  
> Kudo's, reviews and bookmarks are loved. Also, don't like gore or anything rude to do with explicit stuff? Then don't fucking read, k?

Chapter fourteen:

She was pressed quickly into the small washroom off Sniper's puny RV; She felt as though it was closing in around her like a snakes jaw, crushing her against the objects, no room to breath, no room to move, no room to escape his touch. She was being strangled by her own nerves, twitching her body as she tried to fight against his touch that pinned her against the wall, more so his muscular weight pressing against her to restrain her since he had seemed to hate touching her.

As he shut the door, Healer felt her back be pressed into the neck of the sink forcing her lower half to poke out more. She put her hands on it as Victor gripped her throat and pushed hard against her, the painted ceramic material like a sharp metal shard poking into her back. She flinched when she could feel his bulge dominated her lower regions by a single touch, her eyes squeezing shut as she pressed her lips into a thin line and struggled to hold her guard up.

''If zhat could have gone any worse, I vould have killed jou by now.'' Victor snarled, his other hand balancing his weight on the side of the sink beside her hand. He applied pressure to her neck and forced her head up to look at him. ''Look at me!''

''Sniper he-!'' Healer cried out, the fingers tightening and forcing her vocal chords to be silenced as her wind pipe was squeezed. It was an uncomfortable feeling, one that she wouldn't wish on anyone she hated or loved.

''He vouldn't help jou anyvay.'' Victor interrupted, pulling her face close to his so their noses were nearly touching.  
She could sweet deceiving smell his familiar scent choke her, gorging it's way down her throat as she gagged and tried to twist her head away. He sharply kept her head in a form grasp by his control over her neck and grinned as he licked his lips.

''I spent so long suffering, depriving myself of my comforts just so I could get jou near enough. Sedating jou mentally vas exhausting, Healer.'' He laughed, a soft wheeze following as he drew their lips closer, the smell of drying blood flowing through his nose and making his body shiver in reaction. ''I had to put up vith jou for so long, just so I could keep jou here under my thumb. And it alvays vorks. Zhis whole trip vas fake, jou know.''

Healer flinched, choking back her frightened cry and biting her tongue. ''How? J-Jou said jou needed help vith some tech.'' She replied, her voice frail by the strangulation she was being submitted to.

''It vas a lie! I vas only doing it to relive myself! I vanted to see jour reaction to jour team! Seeing zhem die, vatching jou kill zhem off vas even better. I didn't zhink jou vould have za wit and strength to do it!'' He was laughing now, joyed, full of never-ending Euphoria.  
He had finally shown his true self, his true colours brimming through his excited heat, the happiness and victory dripping off his lips and onto Healer's. She didn't know what to do.   
She was frozen almost, lost and cascading down a long dark hole leading to a decrepit and hopeless wonderland left to rot. He pressed into her harder, earning himself a sweet moan to slip through her gritted teeth and her face crumpled up into a disgusted frown.

''I don't-I don't understand zhis...'' Healer whispered, her lower regions feeling as if they were being abused, the worst thing was, it felt like it was a good thing.

''Vhat? Zhis? Zhis pressing? I hate touching, loathe it. But as long as I'm getting vat I vant out of jou, I am a happy man.'' Victor replied, shifting his hand to loosen it's grip from Healer's neck. ''And I vant to taste zhat blut of jours. Now.''  
Healer couldn't process her feelings; She couldn't understand them, but they went in so quickly; He went in so quickly. A tiger to it's treasure. His lips were crushing against hers, teeth biting and nipping the blood up as if it was a prized possession. He drew his tongue out like a sword, licking it up as he bit down harder in the same way Healer would bite her tongue; Rough, un-caring and pleasing.

Her cheeks were tinted pink, and why was this? The sheer travail horror and rough foraged being forced onto her was mentally scarring, but yet Healer didn't mind it. She had that same feeling she always did burning in her stomach, a slow burning flame as her legs were shaking, her hands wanting to touch, just a slight caress, even just to feel his skin on hers. Smooth it over with his skin, silk it down, pleasure herself in a red passion that would burn her happily.  
Victor bit harder when she didn't whine to his aggressiveness, a hand pinching the lips of her wound seeping open on her upper wound. His hands were covered in her blood, so he swirled his finger around the wounds lips and drew back from Healer's own lips, smiling and feeling his tensed erection burden him.

''I vant to fuck zhat vound, Herr Healer.'' He growled, eyes fucking her as she stood there in front of him, her eyes devoured by his with all her sense of hope and fear.  
Wow, he wants to what? This man is crazier then I thought, and he's stood right in front of me! How?  
What was he doing to her? Why did she feel this way? She wanted to cry for a moment, not out of fear or because she was scared. But because she was ashamed. She was ashamed that she had found solace in this act, and if she didn't back out now she'd be consumed by it. She struggled against his grasp, pushing herself forward as the RV bounced heavily over something and sent Healer pushing Victor into the other wall, legs bending to hold them up on their feet. Healer flinched, reaching for the door and trying to twist the handle.  
Before she could, she could hear Victor growl darkly and the clicking off something sharp and sinister tickled her ears.

''I zhink jou need to rest. Jou have a long procedure ahead of jou, little Vogel.'' Victor twisted darkly.  
Something cold and small pierced through the skin on her neck, causing her to flinch and yelped. She drew her hand from the handle to her neck, gasping as a cold flush of something running through her veins cooled her insides.

''Vat vas zhat?!'' She demanded, swaying between his legs as he held her by the hips.

''Nosing for jou to vorry about.'' He replied. ''Jou'll be out of it anyvay. Just let me help jou. Let me take care of jou. Let me...''  
His voice became a chant for a lullaby. It started off cruel and sinister, but then slowly as her legs gave in and she fell into his lap, that his voice was a soothing melody cooing her into a dark, black and unknown slumber.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An anonymous dripping signalled it's way through Healer's ears like a droplet on a tin roof. Her head was feeling like the weight of a brick on her shoulders and she could barely manage to keep it up when she tried to lift it. Her eyes were all fuzzy, ridden with a slumber just beginning to wear off. When she came to, Healer could see she was in the lab Victor usually works in, but her vision was quickly invaded by those of the devil himself. Victor.  
What made it worse, was how she was positioned in the deathly black leather chair. Her legs were strapped to the side of the arms of the chair, a thick back leather tying to the metal. They wrapped around her bent thighs like liquorice laces and were awfully tight. Her hands however, were bound in front of her and her body was sat on Victor's spread lap. She grimaced and gave a helpless and expected wiggle to pry herself free.

''Ah, didn't zhink jou vould be up until later.'' Victor said, toying with something to his side. ''I thought I vould be trapped under jou for avhile, and might have had to call for help.''

''Uh...Vat did jou do?'' Healer asked through her blurred haze. ''I only remember...The RV. The washroom.''  
Her heart leapt into her throat at the memory. She would have backed away, but that wasn't an option against her thick binds strapping her down to the chair. And Victor's smug smiling grin.

''Jou don't need to vorry about zhat. I vould vorry about jour vound more so.'' Victor gripped her wounded arm with force. It felt like a pinching at first then slowly settled into a agonizing sting. She groaned as he pushed his thumb purposely into the open scar, the blood squelching through the self-healed skin trying to medicate itself.

''Hmm. Zhat doesn't look gut. Jou should feel special however,'' He chuckled and leaned to his left. He pulled from a metal cart a bottle of Hydrogen peroxide, a needle and a roll of stitching. He put them into his lap near Healer's hands, smirking at her as she gave him a baffled look.

''Vhy did jou throw zhem to me? I can't do it...My uh, hands re-''

''I'll untie zhem.'' He interrupted like a knife through a thin wall. ''And I'll vatch jou stitch jourself up.''

Healer scoffed. She was utterly bewildered and so thoroughly amused by this mans sarcasm that she didn't believe him, even now after the amount of time she had spent with him, she didn't think he was being so damn serious until that smile dropped and was replaced with a stern expression.

''I am not joking. Jou zhink I like having jou zhis close to me? Let me tell jou zhis, Healer.'' He licked his lips, inhaling sharply and exhaling slowly out of his nose. He turned to the tray and pulled off a scalpel and begun to roll it smartly across his knuckles. Healer wriggled helplessly. ''Vhen jou valk down za street, jou see someone in pain, jou run to help zhem, don't jou?''  
She didn't reply, she only flared her nostrils angrily.

''Vell, I on za other hand, vouldn't help. Instead, I vould wonder how much it hurt and vould let myself enjoy zhere pain.''

''Jour a Masochist?'' Healer laughed, pulling against her restraints for the uncomfortable fear beginning to set in.

''I prefer za term, 'Sadomasochist' better.'' He grinned, a smile like a trophy. ''But enough, I am in need of jour assistance. I am in need of jour vill to help me source a better healing solution on za field.''

''Jou vork on za field? How can jou do zhat, I've never seen jou out zhere!''

''Healer, if jou are as dumb as I zhink jou vill be soon, zhen jou vould know how easy it has become to look exactly identical to a counterpart. Stop playing zhe 'dumb-girl', Healer, jour fiery smart. And I have advantage of zhat now.''

It only occurred to her, that Victor was referring to her blood that could heal. She would have ran right there and then, if nor for the bindings holding her down and the shrouding embrace of Victor's eyes devouring her.

He flicked the scalpel against his finger before chuckling a deep and griddling laugh from his murky depths of a chest. Healer fought for personal freedom from her restraints, but the more she tried the more she only tightened the straps and made the buckles grind together though the thick shiny leather.

''If jou so much as squirm vhen I untie jour hands, I'll bend jour back right back until it breaks, zhen I'll fuck jou zhat vay, understood?'' Victor growled.

''Go to hell!'' She screamed.

A sharp slap came across her cheek and sent her head flying to the side suddenly. She froze on the spot and the only thing she could feel was a numbing throb, followed by a stinging that begun to split through her skin and make it feel as though it had been whacked by a hot iron. Tears brimmed her eyes but she held them back, she would hold them back as best as she could if it meant Victor couldn't see her cry in front of him.  
She sat back up, straightened her back with a click and looked him dead in the eye. Bulls eye. He was lenient, focused on what she was going to say.

''Untie my hands.'' She said, swallowing hard. ''And I'll do as jou say.''

''Is zhat all it took? A single slap?'' Victor replied, laughing and throwing his head back. ''Jou are fiery funny. I might keep jou around to amuse me in other vays after zhis.''  
Healer didn't reply. From the hit her cheek begun to bleed from the harshness and the stinging was like a thousand needled prodding her at once.

''Try anysing, and I mean it.'' Victor warned.  
He cut the bounds with his scalpel and sent her wrists spreading freely. She flexed her fingers and twisted her wrists that were indented from the tight bonds and left bruises around her frail bones. She rubbed them with a frown, dreading his mouth to open again.

''I vant jou to stitch jour vound up. It may look like infection has set in however...'' He grinned, and something told Healer he had this planned all along.

''Fuck jou.'' She said. ''Vat if I don't vant to?''

''Zhen I'll do vat I said I vould do. I'll break jour back and-''

''And fuck me, vas it?'' Healer finished, smiling and shaking her head. ''I forgot just how cruel jou really vere.''

''Glad jou haven't forgotten. Use zhat serum on jou, might be beneficial.''  
Healer grimaced at the needle. It wasn't because she was fearful of needles, she had spent most her like working with them to even care about shoving them into skin, but she knew that the peroxide would sting the most. It would sting like a fucker, as she told herself.

''Zhis is for jour own sick pleasure, isn't it?'' She grinned, un-screwing the lid of the peroxide and putting it down onto the tray. ''I should haff know jou vere some sick man pretending to actually care.''

''Did I do a gut job?'' Victor teased, a smug smile framing his pitch perfect lying face.

''Fiery.''

''Gut. Now, satisfy me. Show me jou have worth, and maybe vee can talk about not getting rid of jou just yet.''  
Healer growled under her breath as she poured some of the liquid into the tissue she held in her shaking hand. Her arm was growing weak the more she tried to use it, the wound already spreading it's lips further open that caused teeth-gritting pain. She needed to stitch it up before infection set in, but all the while she was being held between a single path; It was do, no excuses.

Victor watched in pure satisfaction as she brought the cloth to her arm with her other shaky arm, gritted her teeth and pressed her lips into a thin line, then pressed the cloth down hard onto the wound. She screamed aloud as the shock stung and bit away at the open flesh. It bubbled and caused sour lighting bolts to fly up and down the wound, her voice cold and painful and rebounding around the room. Victor shifted in the chair to open his legs wider and placed his hands on his groin, his eyes in a pleasant daydreaming haze.

''Oh...Jou'll have to use a little more zhen zhat.'' Victor whispered, his voice shrouding her in a irked bundle of pain.  
Her eyes were as wet as a tongue and her mouth was feeling like a desert, dry and gritted like sand-paper she could feel it rub against her teeth as she bit her tongue. She pressed the cloth down hard as the chemical chewed and tore through the infections digging underneath her skin and cleansing it. Victor took her hips in his hands and pressed her down so she could feel the effect it was having on him, seeing her in a pained state was a gift to him.

''I-I need stitches.'' Healer mumbled through her clenched voice. ''I-I need some bandages.''

''Zhere all here. All jou have to do is reach over.'' Victor laughed.  
Healer sniffed as she swallowed the hard lump in her throat that felt like a boulder was lodged inside of it, the feeling of not being able to breath made trying to be strong and hold it together a challenge. She put the cloth down as her arm grew a fire while she threaded the needle, the knowing of how much it can hurt dwelling on her mind like a hard gush of cement gluing itself to her. From the corner of her eye she could see Victor clenching his jaw in strangled satisfaction, his hand gripping his manhood through his tight trousers. She almost had a thought to tease him in a way to torture him; But she only knew that would cause more harm then good to herself and him.

''Jou have any idea on how special jou are?'' Victor said in soft waves of moans. His hand was slow as he rubbed himself, controlling it like it was a gear-stick, long and slow, then back and fourth. Healer couldn't hep but feel her own legs twitch as she clenched them and scolded herself for doing it because Victor would feel it-though that could have been his intentions all along.

''I'm not special.'' Healer spat, threading the needle. ''I am not special at all. I am just under za control of a psychopath like jourself.''

''Heh, I zhink I need to drum a little sense into zhat head of jours.'' Victor replied.  
When the needle was threaded and Healer was now bouncing softly on Victor's lap, she felt her breath hitch as she felt the cold rush of the needle's tip kiss her now red raw arm gently. She was counting in her head, slowly, slowly to ten then back, slower and slower until Victor gave a rough buck of his hips to push her to get on with it.

''It vill suck.'' She said. ''Von't it?''

''For jou maybe, but I promise I vill revard jou.'' Victor replied, grinning as he un-zipped his trousers and drove his hand slowly into his pants. ''Move, or it vill only get vorse.''  
Healer breathed heavily, a obstruction in her mouth that wasn't there made her feel as though she couldn't breath no matter how hard she tried to. She was suffocating almost from the fear, and it was now or never.

Without giving her mind another thought, she drove the needle through her arm roughly and felt the pinching sensation tear through her muscle. Muscle was broken, bone was shuddered, and blood was blotted around the corners of the wound. She gritted her teeth to not scream, forced herself downward upon him just so she didn't scream. She proceeded to suture the wound with the shark-like needle; For every weave she did, another pinch would follow, and Victor would push harder against his growing erection dominating his pants where his hand moved like a hidden snake.

Healer leaned forward as she reached the third weave of the needle, her arm feeling like it was it's own firepit from the pain souring through her. A million fires were born as she pushed it again, her hips arching forward as she screamed lightly. Her voice was pure and light like a lullaby to Victor's ears as he put his hand on her back to stop her from falling off, not that she would due to her legs being strapped to the chair itself, but he didn't want her to knock herself out before the fun wasn't finished yet.  
She pinched the needle's tip again, breathed heavily as her skin felt tight and smothering around her structure, and pulled it through. A flurry of melodies flowed around the room as she yelped and Victor moaned, his voice dark as sin and covered in joy, her voice hollow as an empty case and her eyes begging for mercy that wouldn't come near. Not even the shadows stepped closer as she weaved the final needle through, the tip just poking at the other side of skin.

''Make zhis one gut...Healer. Make me see jour potential.'' Victor moaned as he rocked his hips, his hand roughly rubbed himself. ''Do it.''  
Healer croaked and droned her howls onward as the needle tore through the final piece of skin like hot metal through a bone and out the other side. She pushed herself against him as the friction shattered between the two and broke into a million bits of tiny shards around them; Victor came gloriously against his smooth working hand, while Healer threw her head forward and bashed it against the headrest just beside Victor's lulling head.

The room felt heavy. It spun slowly away from her vision, dots purring and dotting in the corners of her eyes. Healer's head felt heavy, like it was coming loose and leaning to the side from her own misery and pain she forced herself through without a break. Her fingers, though she had not noticed, had been gripping Victor's coat when she finally finished her suturing and needed something to take the pain out on. All she could hear were her own ragged and shallow breaths heaving from her chest that felt tight, crushed almost, full off heartache where her heart had leapt into her throat so roughly.  
She trembled when Victor moved his hand from her back and set it down by her thigh.

''Gut vork...'' He breathlessly said. ''I have never seen such skills put into show. Danke for zhat. Und I didn't even haff to cut jou open.''  
Healer's blood boiled suddenly. A dark and glorious rage brewed in her, a type of anger she couldn't put into words but knew that if words could be a blade, hers would be able to cut through hard steel without any problems.

''I hate jou.'' She whispered, exhausted and ashamed. ''I hate jou.''  
Victor tilted his head slightly. ''I never vanted jou to like me anyvay, but I am glad jou did at least.''  
Healer could feel his laughter vibrate through his chest as she turned her head to the metal tray where the bloody needle and scalpel sat lonesome, coated in her blood in a small crimson pool. Her eyes sparkled and she gave no thought to what she was about to do. She snatched the scalpel up in high hopes she would jam it into Victor's neck, but a strong and quick cunning hand had already stopped hers from doing so.

Victor's eyes were flames. His jaw was clenched, tighter then any bolt-lock, his grip the force of a machine pushing and pushing and crushing and crushing the bone-the bone! He was crushing her bone!

''Ow!'' She wailed, trying to fight out of it. ''Stop!''

''I didn't zhink jou vould anysing left in jou after zhat, but I must haff to remember jou do have some strength left to give. Little Vogel, how could jou?'' Victor grinned as he took the scalpel from her hands and tutted.

''I zhink vee haff had enough fun, don't jou? I'll have to save jour revard for another time, Ja?''  
Healer felt her head be shoved into the head rest as he gripped her underneath her thigh, holding her in place while he used his other hand to reach into his pocket to pull out a epi-pen. He tore the lid of before clicking it and jamming it into Healer's neck. Her body was a fester of tingles and lighting bolts shooting through every cell and core she had. Her eyes begun to droop and pain flushed all the way from her top to her bottom, and then just like a click of fingers, it was gone.  
But so was she.

''Rest little Vogel. Zhere is much to do, much to forget. Jour safe here, safe here vith me. Sly, little Vogel.''


End file.
